Spaces Between the Lines
by Chicago Fire Buddies
Summary: There is a missing piece. Well everyone thinks it's missing. But it's really not; they just haven't looked in the right places. Lots of Dawsey!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gabby and Shay sat in the back of the ambo restocking it when they heard a knock on the back of the doors. Matt. Gabby smiled widely and asked "Hey what's up?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked and she nodded

Gabby pulled off her gloves and jumped out; she turned around and saw Shay giving her a knowing glare. Gabby smiled and shook her head and walked towards the bathrooms where Matt had gone.

"You wanted to talk?" Gabby asked

"Yeah um… you know that accident last night the one where the drunk driver slammed into that one car?" He asked

"Yeah, yeah" She stated

"Okay well I've been getting threats from his dad asking me to retract the statement" He sighed and pinched his nose

"What?" Gabby asked shocked "You need to call Antonio" She whispered

"I know, I know do you think he can help?" Matt asked and watched as Gabby jumped on the counter taking out her phone.

"Gabby, what are you doing?" He asked and she held up her hand for him to stop

"Hey Antonio, yeah it's me…. You think you can find the time to come out by the station? It's important. Yeah okay thanks, bye" She hung up the phone and Matt smiled

"Thank you" He smiled again

"No problem Matt, he's going to be here in 10 minutes so why don't we just go wait outside 'till he gets here?" She asked and he nodded walking out with her

Shay smirked as Gabby walked out of the doors and signaled for her to come over there. Gabby walked to the ambo and sighed "What?" She asked and Shay chuckled

"So?" Shay asked

"So what? Nothing happened some guy was threatening him and I'm helping him out. Antonio's on his way" Gabby told her and Shay nodded but when Gabby walked back towards Matt when they saw Antonio she just had to roll her eyes.

"Antonio thanks for coming" Matt shook his hand

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked after he hugged Gabby

"There was this call last night, a 22 year old male was drunk and hit this car that had two passengers in there while they were on their way to a hockey game. One of the passengers is now paralyzed the waist down" Matt stopped to let everything sink in with the older detective

"The drunk drivers' dad is a detective for Vice and he's currently threatening me and telling me to retract my statement or else…" Matt finishes

"Or else what?" Gabby asked looking at him scared

"That's how he's threatening me he's trying to get me scare so I will" He told her

"Man, who is this detective?" Antonio asked

"Hank Voight" Matt said and looks as Antonio rub his forehead "Oh boy" Antonio huffs

"What?" Gabby asks

"Hank Voight, tough cop, bad news" Antonio says back

Gabby sighs and so does Matt "What are we going to do?" Matt questions

"I don't know but I can tell you what we are going to do, stay from him and that's the end of it" Antonio points at him and Matt nods "I will get you more information tomorrow but right now that's all I can do" Antonio says shaking his hand and watches as he leaves and enters the firehouse.

Antonio turns his head towards Gabby and tilts it "How long has this guy been your boyfriend?" He asks smiling a bit

"Oh, what? No you're trippin'" Gabby smiles and shakes her head

"Gabby?" He asks again

"He just got out of a bad relationship" She huffs and Antonio nods his head

"Ahh" He chuckles "Are you being straight with him? Because if you're not…" Gabby starts and is quickly cut off by him

"I'm being completely straight, sis now I got to go" He holds out his fist and she taps it with hers as well.

Gabby walked up the drive way and up to the ambulance once again. Shay smirked at her widely and was about to say something when the bells went off. _Truck 81 Squad 3 Ambulance 61 Battalion 25 car accident on Reed and Wabash._

"Let's go" Gabby smiled and Shay rolled her eyes jumping out of the back and sitting in the front.

"What did Antonio say?" Shay asked

"That he would keep an eye on Matt and that he would look into it" Gabby responded shrugging her shoulders

"Mhmm" Shay mumbled and Gabby laughed "Yeah okay whatever" Gabby mumbled back and Shay threw a pen at her "If you weren't driving I would throw the clip board at you" Gabby said and they both laughed

Once they got to the scene Squad took the truck and Truck 81 took the car. Shay went with Kelly and Gabby went with Matt since they were shorthanded. The car had a young but not really young female pinned in the front seat of the car. Matt jumped in and helped Gabby in as well.

"Ma'am can you hear me?" Gabby asked and she nodded her head

"Okay what's your name?" Gabby asked

"Alyssa" She replied shockingly

"We're going to get you out, alright? Everything is going to be fine" She assured her "Casey, we need to get her out" Gabby whispered and he nodded. They managed to get her out of the car in a matter of minutes and before the two could get out flames erupted in the front blazing over Gabby's paramedic turn out gear.

Gabby noticed this and screamed out in pain "Gabby!" Matt yelled and started patting down the fire, she put her head to her forehead and started taking deep breaths "Gabby, are you alright?" Matt asked and she nodded her head.

With the help of the others, Matt was able to get Gabby out without using a back board. Shay came running over and asked if she was okay. Gabby shook her head no and Shay looked up at me worried. "Matt can you help me take her over to the ambulance?" Shay asked and he nodded his head

Gabby put her arm over Matt and Shay and she hopped over to the vehicle. Shay pulled down the stretcher and Matt picked Gabby up, laying her on it.

"Gabby what hurts?" Shay asked

"My leg and back" Gabby said lying back

"Man, this must really hurt because you're actually letting me take a look at you" Shay chuckled

"Shut it, Shay" Gabby pronounced and everyone chuckled around her

Shay ripped her pant leg and grimaced, she had third degree burns on her ankle and upper leg. She also had second degree burns on her back. "Geez Gabs" Kelly sighed once he saw it

"Yeah okay, we're taking you to lakeshore" Shay nodded and Gabby did as well. Matt and Shay loaded her into the back and Shay tossed the keys to him. Matt did what he was told and ran to the driver's seat.

Shay and Matt sat in the Lakeshore waiting room. Waiting for someone to come and update them about their friend. Matt started pacing about 10 minutes ago and so did Shay they were both worried about Gabby.

Chief and the rest of the guys came running in and looked at the two "What do you know?" Boden asked and Shay just shook her head "Nothing" Matt relied for her.

Just then a middle aged doctor came towards them "Family of Gabriella Dawson?" He asked and everyone lifted their heads "That's us" The chief replied

"She's fine, third and second degree burns on her back and right leg. We gave her some pain killers so that should work. But she needs to be off work for the next couple of days before she can get back, and I want at least two people to stay with her tonight" He finished to look at them all

"Trust me, she'll have more than two" The chief smiled and the doctor chuckled

"Okay well room 302; you guys can go see her. All of you actually" He replied walking away and slowly everyone made their way towards her room.

"Hey gabs" Shay said stepping into the room to see her awake

"HI hot momma" Gabby slurred and everyone laughed

"Doc said they gave me pain killers, it's funny it doesn't affect me" She laughed and Matt starred at her amused "Oh is that right?" He asked hugging her

"Yep" She smiled and continued talking with them it was about 11:30am when the doctor released her. Shay pushed the wheelchair out of the hospital and she and Matt walked her over to the ambo which was very hard to do since she was high on pain killers. The doctor gave Shay a prescription for more when she needs them and Shay was literally about to throw them away. She didn't think she needed them.

Once they pulled up into the station Shay guided Gabby to a couch and she gently fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gabby let out a groan as she woke up later that day; she sat up and looked around. Gabby guessed they must have been on a call and she roamed the fridge for some food. She got out a bottle of water and some fruit and sat down at the table.

Once she was finished she got up and was about to go sit on the couch when she heard Herman yelling "Hey our princess is up!"

Gabby smiled at his reaction and said "Yep I've had enough sleeping for one day" She chuckled along with Herman and the guys and Matt walked up to her "How are you feeling?" He asked sitting on the couch next to Gabby.

"Better… Thank you for saving me" She smiled and he smiled back "What are best friends for huh?" He told her and they both relaxed. Shay came running in, hearing about her waking up and gave her a big hug.

"Uh Shay… You can let go now" She laughed and so did Shay

"Oh right sorry, I'm just glad you're okay" She smiled

…

Later that evening Shay and the rest of the guys were sitting at the table eating dinner. They hadn't had any calls except for that one and they were glad. Shay looked over at the couch and smiled, Gabby and Matt were both asleep and Gabby was lying against his chest.

Kelly who was sitting right next to Shay whispered into her ear "You sure they're not dating?" He asked

"I'm sure, but with the help of you and I they will be" Shay smirked and Kelly leaned back in his chair sighing. He knew that it would be a longshot but you never knew when she had an amazing plan.

It was near 10:30 and everyone went to sleep in their bunk except for Matt and Gabby. Shay stayed up a little bit longer before she went to bed herself.

Matt woke up the next morning to heavy weight against him, he looked down and smiled. Gabby was lying across his body and loved the feeling of her warm body. He gently started to wake her up and knew she wasn't going to be happy about it.

She loved sleeping in or so she called it "Just regenerating her batteries" but Matt and she had to get up so he began to push her a little bit harder.

"Gabby, time to get up" Matt whispered into her ear and she startled awake

"Matt?" She asked

"Its 8:30 we need to get dressed our shift ends soon" He whispered and she sighed

"Sorry for falling asleep on you" She laughed and he smiled

"No worries as soon as you fell asleep I did too" He chuckled and she couldn't help but laugh as well

"Shay has to go with Kelly, shopping so I'm taking you home is that okay?" He asked as they both went towards the locker rooms.

"Yeah that's fine, as long as you're not some serial killer" She said pouting and he laughed. Oh how she loved the sound of that.

"No, no I'm not a serial killer" He chuckled and she did too

"Well okay then I'll meet you out side in 30 minutes" She finished her laughing and he nodded

Gabby walked into the locker room and sat down next to Shay "I guess it's safe to say you didn't have sex with him since you don't have the wicked smile on your face?" Shay asked and Gabby smacked her

"Keep down fog horn!" Gabby whisper-yelled and Shay laughed

"You cool with him taking you home?" Shay asked

"Yep, all in for it" Gabby said wiggling her eyebrows and leaving Shay wide eyed as she left the locker room

Matt and Gabby drove through the crazy streets in a silence. Gabby could feel Matt starring at her every now and then.

"You okay?" He asked and she startled out of her trance

"Oh um yeah pitch perfect" She smiled and turned her head towards the right side of the street. Single tears slowly covered her face and this did not go unnoticed by Matt.

He pulled the car over on the side of the road and turned towards Gabby. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked cupping her chin for comfort.

"Um nothing" Gabby said wiping away her tears

"Look at me" He demanded in a soft tone

"Just replaying yesterday's shift is all" Gabby responded motioning for him to keep driving

"We're going to talk about this once we get to your place" Matt said paying attention to the road

…

Matt walked over to the couch Gabby was sitting on with two beers and brought one to her. They said cheers and continued on with their silence.

"Gabby… Talk to me" Matt said facing her

"I just get scared every time I'm left alone now, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you" Gabby cried into his shoulder

"Gabby you have nothing to be afraid of; I will always be there to save you. Always" Matt said hugging her

"I know, it's just something silly" She laughed and he did as well

"Well I don't care if you're being silly. I love you anyways" Matt said out loud and then sat up "Gabby I'm so sorry" Matt rambled but Gabby stopped him with a kiss "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that" Gabby whispered and Matt smiled.

"Let me make it up to you" Matt whispered and Gabby nodded. Matt picked her up and carried her to her room.

IN the middle of their intimate session Gabby stopped him. He looked down and smiled.

"Matt, I know we just confessed our feelings for each other but um… I love you" Gabby finished with a deep breath. Matt smiled and kissed her.

"I love you too"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gabby woke up to her arm draped over someone's chest; she turned her head towards him and smiled. She smiled to see him awake and staring at her.

"What?" She asked smiling up at him

"You're beautiful, Gabriella Dawson" Matt smiled

"You're not too shabby yourself, Matthew Casey" She replied

Matt laughed and kissed her she kissed back.

Gabby got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom but stopped. Matt looked at her and frowned; Gabby smiled at him and asked "You want to come with me?"

Matt nodded and rushed out of bed, together they took a nice warm shower. They both dried off and walked towards the kitchen.

Gabby stood at the counter stirring the pancake batter, she jumped when she felt two strong arms circle around her waist.

"Matt you seriously need to wear a bell" Gabby chuckled and Matt did so as well

"Well maybe we can buy one tonight while we are out shopping" Matt smiled and Gabby turned around shocked

"You're taking me shopping?" Gabby asked smiling

"I thought we could go on first date" Matt said

"That sounds amazing" Gabby smiled back

Matt was about to answer when Gabby's phone rang. Shay. Gabby answered and asked "Hello?"

"**Hot momma, think you could make your way to the apartment today?"** Shay asked

"Sure…. Can Matt come along too?" Gabby asked and squinted, worried for Shay's answer

"**What?!"** Shay smiled and yelled, so much Gabby had to hold the phone away from her ear **"Did you guys…?"** Shay asked and Gabby nodded

"Yep Shay… we did" Gabby smiled

"**Get your and Matt's asses over to Kelly and my apartment now"** Shay scolded and Gabby chuckled

"Yeah we will be over in a second" Gabby said and hung up

"Come on lover boy, we're going over to Shay and Severide's" Gaby kissed him and he laughed, they got into Matt's truck and he drove off.

The two walked up the stairs and could barely knock on the door when Shay opened it fast and hugged her. Gabby stumbled back for a second and then grasped onto her, "Shay?" She asked and Shay stepped back

"See I told you they didn't need any help" Kelly laughed and Matt and Gabby turned towards one another surprised

"You, what?" Gabby asked sitting on the couch

"We were planning on helping you get together" Shay said laughing and so did Gabby

….

Shay and Gabby danced around the pole at Molly's very drunk. Matt, Otis, Kelly, Mouch, Herman, Cruz, and the Chief were laughing at the girls as they continuously fell, Gabby and Matt had told the guys they were together earlier that night when she was still sober.

Gabby came walking over to the guys table and kissed Matt, "Well hello to you too" Matt chuckled and she did too

"Stop cutting me off, I can drink more! Herman go get me some tequila" Gabby said sternly, Herman was in charge of the bar that night.

"No can do Dawson, Casey told me to cut you off" Herman rasped

"Matt" Gabby whined

"Gabs" Matt said sternly

"Fine" She pouted and walked over back to Shay to have some more fun

Matt laughed and continued talking to the guys. Later that night Kelly and him had to pry the girls away and take them home. With many complaints they were able to get them inside of their cars and head home.

"Come on Gabs, let's go inside" Matt said picking up Gabby and carrying her into the house and onto the bed

"Home's where the heart is" Gabby sang and laughed

"Okay go to sleep, Shakespeare" Matt laughed and watched as his girlfriend fall asleep

Matt woke up the next morning to snoring coming from his side. He turned and smiled at the sight of Gabby curled up into a little ball with drool coming out of her mouth. He got up and walked towards the kitchen; he got out eggs and bacon and started to cook them.

…

Gabby woke up to bright lights shining through her bedroom window, she groaned and with a terrible headache she stumbled the kitchen. Matt smiled and she pouted

"What?" She asked

"You shouldn't have drank that much" Matt chuckled and she slapped him playfully

Matt laughed more and replied "I'm only kidding" and with that Gabby slumped down in his lap "My head is killing me!" She pouted

"That's why I have this" Matt held up some Advil and water "Matt you're a life saver" Gabby smiled

Later that afternoon Gabby was asleep on the couch when the doorbell rang. She searched for Matt but he wasn't around so she got up/ Gabby walked to the door and opened it. She was surprised to see Shay standing outside the door.

"Shay?" Gabby asked

"Hey Gabs… You have a killer headache too?" Shay asked and she stepped in as Gabby opened the door wider for her.

"Definitely" Gabby chuckled

"So what's up?" Gabby asked

"Nothing really…. Kelly was having fun at our place with the guys so I thought I would come here" Shay told her and Gabby nodded understandingly

"Oh so that's where he went off to" Gabby smiled "I fell asleep" Gabby continued

"Me too, I woke up to screaming and them playing beer pong. I had to yell myself to make them stop yelling" Shay chuckle and so did Gabby

"Ice cream and a movie?" Gabby asked

"Ice cream and a movie" Shay responded

The two watched the Titanic and were knee deep in a tub full of Ben & Jerry's, when the power went off leaving the two girls in the dark with no light except their phones.

"Uh should we call the boys?" Gabby asked

"Yeah here I'll call Kelly" Shay answered and dialed his number

"**Hello?"**

"Hey Kelly, its Shay"

"**Hey what's up?"** Kelly asked

"Um the power just blew" Shay answered

"**What? It's not out over here, that's strange" **Kelly answered

Yeah well it's really dark over here, can we come over?" Shay asked

"**Yeah sure come on over" **

"Okay we'll be there in a minute" Shay answered and hung up

"What was that?" Matt asked shooting the cue ball against another one

"Oh well apparently the power's out at your place, the girls got scared so they're coming here" Kelly stated and Matt looked up

"They okay?" He asked

"Perfectly fine, you should see them in 5 minutes" Kelly smiled and continued to play pool with the rest

The girls walked in three minutes later and smiled, the boys were playing pool including Cruz, Otis, Herman, Chief, Capp, and Mills. Matt looked up and walked towards her "So did my baby girl get scared from the dark?" Matt asked making a pouty face and Gabby chuckled pulling him on the ear and guiding him towards the others.

"Really Casey, she just got here and you're already in the dog house?" Chief chuckled

"No, not yet" Gabby kissed him on the lips and Matt responded and soon they were getting into a make out session. They would've continued but Kelly threw a pillow at Matt.

"You going to continue that make out session or are you going to play?"

Matt smiled and turned towards Gabby, she giggled and the two walked out of the room laughing. The group shouted hoots and hollers,

"We are going to have lots of fun" Matt said

"I know, now make love to me lover boy" Gabby grinned


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was nearly 11 o'clock and everyone was up except for Gabby and Matt, everyone had stayed at Shay and Severide's because they were too drunk to do anything else.

"Where are they? Gabby never sleeps in" Shay stated going up the stairs and pounding on her door "Get up Lovebirds!" Shay shouted and Matt and Gabby jolted awake

"Ugh" Gabby moaned and Matt laughed then groaned once he realized he had too much to drink as well "Ha" Gabby laughed and Matt fake smiled

"Let's go down stairs" Gabby said

Matt walked down in front of Gabby as they held hands and came down the stairs. Everyone started cat calling and making faces at them but of course sarcastically.

Gabby moaned and mumbled "Shut up" With her hand up to her forehead, which of course everyone laughed.

Gabby went over to the counter after she kissed Matt and put her head in her hands. She felt someone standing in front of her so she looked up, Kelly was behind the counter putting ibuprofen in front of her. She mumbled a silent "Thank you" and then went over to the couch to fall asleep.

Matt went over and stroked her hair an hour later "Gabby? We have to go its 8:30" Matt whispered into her ear and she sat up "What? I've been a sleep since 12:00!" Gabby said shocked

"I know those pain killers from the accident and the ibuprofen together makes a nasty combination" Matt laughed and helped Gabby up

Gabby and Matt said their goodbye's to everyone and headed home. Their shift started tomorrow and they were both very tired.

…

Gabby and Matt walked in to 51 a couple of months later and changed out; Gabby went straight to the ambo and began stocking the ambo. This did not go unnoticed by Matt; he made a mental note to ask Shay about it later.

Gabby slipped on her gloves and started checking off things on the list, she was putting away the gauze when she heard a faint knock on the door. She looked up to see Shay standing on the other side.

"Don't just stand there come in" Gabby smiled and Shay did too

"Hey are you alright?" Shay asked closing the doors

"Yeah" Gabby said unsure of her

"Gabby? Tell me what's going on" Shay demanded

"Nothing its fine" Gabby smiled and Shay nodded

She knew that something was going on and that she would need to dig deeper to find out but didn't want to get on the girls' nerves so she promised herself that she would lay it off for a little bit.

Gabby jumped out of the ambo and silently cursed to herself, she knew that she couldn't get away with it but she knew that she would have to keep it to herself for a little bit longer.

…..

Shay sat in one of the chairs at the head of the table in the common room. She watched from a distance as Gabby came walking into the room, head on heals for some food.

She found the leftovers from the fridge and started heating some up. Shay noticed that she was bouncing on her heals and waiting anxiously for it. She had just had lunch but was still hungry was her only guess unless….. No she couldn't be.

Gabby put the food on a plate and walked out of the room; Shay followed her but ducked her head as Gabby turned around.

She looked behind her and didn't notice anything unusual so she continued walking. Gabby was about to sit down but was interrupted by the bells sounding, Shay quickly made a leave and hopped into the ambo before Gabby could see.

She was glad that she didn't because Gabby didn't say anything about it; Shay drove off and made their way towards the address.

Gabby jumped out of the vehicle as soon as it stopped and went through the door with Shay on her tails. Gabby ran to the little kid on the ground and began trying to wake her up.

"Sweetie can you hear me?" Gabby asked the little girl

"Mom?" the little girl asked

"No, no sweetie don't get up. I don't know where your mom is, what's your name?" Gabby asked applying the gauze to the little girl's forehead, there was a medium size gash on her forehead but everything else seemed to be fine so Gabby picked her up after her and Shay had packed up and headed towards the ambo.

"Ashlyn" The girl replied scared

"Okay sweetheart don't worry, we're going to take care of you" Shay replied to the little girl

"Where's mommy?" Ashlyn cried and Gabby and Shay looked up at each other

"Let's take you to the hospital okay?" Gabby asked and she nodded

Shay hopped out of the ambo and walked towards the driver's seat, she got in and began to drive. Meanwhile in the back Gabby was trying to comfort Ashlyn as she cried for her mom, Gabby couldn't believe what happened.

Gabby had seen a middle aged woman crawl out of the house as soon as they got inside of the vehicle. She didn't want to tell Ashlyn because she would get even more upset and it wouldn't turn out good.

The doctors managed to pry Ashlyn off of Gabby and take her towards a trauma room while Shay and Gabby filled out the forms.

The two paramedic's returned to the station later that night and made their way to the common room. Shay sat down next to Kelly and Gabby walked past the window in the common room texting someone and then glancing at him. Shay looked towards the person to see Matt glancing down at his phone.

**Gabby: 5 minutes, your office**

**Matt: okay… meet you there**

Matt walked out of the room and down the officer's quarters, he stepped into his office to see Gabby on his bed on her phone.

"Hey" Matt said glancing over at her

"Oh hey… I wanted to tell you something" Gabby said brushing her hair behind her ear

"Is it something bad? Because every time you get nervous you always play with your hair" Matt asked smiling and Gabby laughed

"I'm nervous yes to what you're going to think. But no it's not bad" Gabby replied nervously

"Okay so….?" Matt asked

"I'm pregnant Matt"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Matt stared blankly at the wall in front of him and Gabby worried that he wouldn't want to date her any more, but those fears were taken away when Matt smiled.

"You're pregnant?" Matt laughed and she nodded smiling

"You're pregnant!" Matt smiled and engulfed her in a big hug; Gabby laughed back and hugged him as well. But I guess Matt was a little too excited and continued on with the hug and Gabby dropped her arms.

"Uh Matt…. This cannot be good for the baby" Gabby laughed and he did as well

"Sorry" He smiled and kissed her

"No problem Daddy"

"I like the sound of that, Mommy"

….

Gabby and Matt were snuggled on the couch later that afternoon (After they had gotten home) watching the Notebook, too much of Matt's complaints Gabby won like always.

Gabby watched as Gabby fell asleep and he was glad she did, not only did she throw up all morning and needed the rest but Matt had an idea that he felt very strongly about.

He quickly texted Kelly asking if he could meet him at the mall in two hour, when he had texted back that he would Matt smiled and went to go take a shower.

Matt wrote down a note saying he went to the Mall with Kelly and that he would have his phone on full volume if she needed him.

Once he had gotten to the Mall he waited in the food court for Kelly and sat down, as soon as he saw him he motioned for Kelly to sit down.

"Hey Kelly thanks for meeting me" Matt said

"No problem Man so what did you want to talk about?" Kelly asked

"Well um first off… Gabby's pregnant" Matt said and Kelly leaned back in his chair smiling

"Congrats Man, does Shay know?"

"Thanks and no Gabby hasn't told her so keep your mouth shut" Matt pointed his finger at him and Kelly put his hands up in defense.

"Hey its Shay you need to worry about, she's the fog horn remember?" Kelly stated and Matt laughed and shook his head

"Yeah well anyways…. I wanted to ask her to marry me" Matt said and Kelly laughed again "Again, I'm happy for you"

Matt and Kelly walked to the jewelry store and split up. Matt had found a ring online and there were limited amount of them so they had to make sure they got it.

"Matt over here" Kelly called out and Matt followed

"Can I help you two?" A sales clerk asked

"I need this ring" Matt smiled and the clerk smiled and nodded her head

….

Kelly and Matt both said their goodbye's and made their way home; Matt parked his car in the driveway of the apartment they were sharing.

Gabby looked up as Matt walked in and smiled; she walked over to him and gave him a kiss. "Somebody missed me" Matt chuckled and she slapped him "So what did you do today?" Gabby asked

"You'll find out tonight, just wait" Matt whispered in her ear

Gabby looked at him confused but she shook it off, she was going to find out tonight. Matt and Gabby watched movies all day and just relaxed, they were going to go to Molly's in about an hour and they were getting ready now.

Once they got there both Gabby and Matt sat around the bar, they were met with many greets and that was when Herman asked "So Dawson what's it going to be tonight?"

"Uh just a club soda" Gabby answered

Everyone stopped their conversations to look at her "What?" Otis asked

"I'm driving" Gabby answered fast and Matt wondered how she answered so quickly

Otis nodded and everyone continued on with their conversations, Herman gave her a knowing look and she just smiled and nodded. Herman bent down to her and whispered "Congratulations" and walked away.

It was about 10:30 at night when Matt and Gabby took the stage "Hi can we have everyone's attention please?" Matt asked

All of the talking stopped and turned towards them "We have some news that we thought you should know… we're pregnant" Gabby smiled and the room erupted in cheers, Matt put his hand up to speak and everyone stopped talking

"We also have more news" Matt stated and Gabby looked at him

"Uh Matt… no we don't" Gabby laughed

"Yes we do" Matt smiled and got down on one knee; Gabby covered her mouth with both hands and started crying.

"Gabriella Dawson… I know we've only been dating for a short time now but I've always loved you. And we getting pregnant it just made the world so much clearer. I want you Gabriella Dawson; I want us to be together forever and ever. That's why I'm asking you… will you marry me?" He asked and smiled up at her

She nodded yes, once, twice, three times "Yes, Matthew Casey I'll marry you" She cried, Matt slipped the ring on her ring finger and picked her up. She grasped hold of his neck and cried of joy.

Everyone started clapping and hollering for the new fiancés. Gabby and Matt walked down the stairs together and Gabby was met with a huge hug from Shay "I'm so happy for you!" She cried and they cried together.

Soon Gabby and Matt were passed around the whole room, people saying congratulations and getting hugs from everyone.

Later that night Hermann had told Gabby and Matt to go home and that he would clean up Molly's. They had told him thank you and made their way home.

Gabby lied down in bed as soon as they had gotten home, telling Matt that she was tired. Matt changed out of his clothes and jumped into bed with Gabby saying that he was tired as well.

Matt turned over to face Gabby and smiled, she was staring at him with those brown, glossy eyes.

"What's up sweet cheeks?" Matt asked kissing her

"Oh I don't know, just the thought of getting married and having a baby" She smiled and he did as well

"I know what you mean babe" Matt said

"We need to get married quickly" Gabby stated and he chuckled

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" He asked

"I'm going to get big, I need to be able to fit in a dress while I still can" She said and he laughed

"Whatever you say, I love you" Matt smiled and kissed her once more

"I love you too, and I can't wait to be Mrs. Gabriella Casey"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Can I just say Episode 11 of Chicago Fire "Let Him Die" Really sucked! The only thing that I maybe liked was the ending that maybe they'll catch who started the fire that killed Shay. This was such a stupid twist; ugh it just makes me so mad! But really? Dawsey? Breaking up?! That just made it even worse; I literally wanted to punch the TV.**

**So now that it's out of my system, let's get to the next chapter. **

Gabby woke up to a pain in her stomach, she sat up and felt it do a 360 flip and ran to the bathroom. She started throwing up and before she knew it she felt two large hands on her back.

"Ssh it's okay" Matt soothed rubbing over her back

When Gabby was done, she leaned up against the wall and sighed. Matt sat down next to her and started running his hands through her hair "You ready to go back to bed?" Matt asked

Gabby nodded and with the help of Matt she was able to stand and walk to their room. Matt pulled the covers over her cold body and watched as she gently fell into a deep slumber.

…

Matt woke up to the smell of bacon and despite his head telling him to get some more sleep, his nose told him otherwise and got out of bed.

Gabby smiled as she saw Matt walk sleepily into the kitchen, Matt kissed her on the lips and mumbled a "Good morning"

"Good morning yourself, babe" Gabby chuckled and put a plate of bacon and pancakes in front of him

How are you feeling?" Matt asked pulling her into his lap

"Great actually, I was feeling really hungry this morning so I made breakfast" Gabby smiled

Matt nodded and continued eating hid breakfast; Matt threw glances at Gabby ever so often smiling at her small baby bump.

Gabby realized he was but didn't look up; she just wanted to take a moment to take it all in. She was interrupted by the door ringing and she looked up, Gabby got out of her seat along with Matt and opened the door.

"Morning sis" Antonio smiled and Gabby looked out as his family was outside her and Matt's apartment

"Hey 'tonio" Gabby laughed and hugged him, Laura, Eva, and Diego. Matt did the same as they all filed into the place.

Matt sat down on a chair with Gabby in his lap while Antonio's family sat down on the couch together.

"So first off I just want to say congratulations!" Laura smiled and Gabby and Matt both said "Thank you"

"And also that we would be willing to help you get a house, if you want?" Antonio finished

"Well actually, that's not needed because Shay found a house for us" Gabby smiled and so did Matt

"Really, are you going to buy it?" Laura asked

"Yep, we bought it yesterday. We're just waiting for them to give us the key" Matt said

"That's amazing, what about the apartment?" Antonio asked smiling at the new couple

"There are some people already looking at it, we're going to start packing today" Gabby said

"Wow, that's amazing. Well we're going to go, bye guys" Laura said and they all exited the apartment

…..

Gabby and Shay were carrying out boxes to the moving van while Matt and Kelly carried out the heavy furniture. Shay walked over to Gabby as the placed the last two boxes in the truck and sat down with her "How are you feeling?" Shay asked

"Good for being 4 months pregnant" Gabby chuckled

Shay just smiled and shook her head, Gabby turned around as Matt called out her name and Shay's

"You guys ready?" Matt asked

"Yep, let's go" Gabby said getting the help from Matt as she stood up. The four of them drove to the two story house and got out as they had arrived.

They brought everything from the apartment inside and the only things that they would need to buy were the baby things. There were a total of five bedrooms, 3 baths, a living room, dining room, backyard with a pool and patio, an office, and a kitchen.

Matt and Gabby had a doctor's appointment at 2:30pm and it was only one hour away, so Shay and Kelly were helping them unpack and set everything up.

They quickly said their goodbye's as it was time to go and got into their car. Shay and Kelly were going to unpack the rest of the stuff and were going to lock up the house when they were done.

Gabby layed down on the table as Matt held her hand and the doctor get out the ultrasound. She rubbed it over Gabby's belly and smiled.

"Well Gabby, how are you feeling today?" The doctor asked looking closely at the camera

"Good, the nausea has stopped so that's a plus" Gabby smiled and Matt nodded

"Well, I'm very happy to tell you that everything looks fine" The doctor smiled

"That's great" Matt said smiling at Gabby and the monitor

"Okay well, I need to tell you guys something… you're having twins" The doctor smiled and both Matt and Gabby smiled

"Twins?" Matt gasped and then kissed Gabby

"Yep, and do you want to know the sex?" She asked signing some documents

"Both Gabby and Matt nodded "You're having two girls" The doctor smiled

"Oh my gosh!" Gabby smiled and then kissed Matt as hard as she could

Matt chuckled and then the doctor did as well "I will go get you guys a couple of copies of the baby pictures"

"We're having twins" Gabby sighed

"Girls" Matt smiled

"You ready to tell everyone?" She asked

"Definitely" Matt smiled and they both walked out of the office

…..

Matt and Gabby walked hand in hand through the firehouse doors and into the common room. Shay stood up and rushed towards them "We're having twins" Gabby smiled and Shay covered her mouth with both hands "Both girls" Matt finished and they were met with hoots and hollers of congratulations.

Shay wrapped her arms around Gabby's neck and hugged her tightly "I'm so happy for you guys" Kelly said to Matt

"Thanks man" Matt replied

"So girls, huh?" Kelly whispered laughing

"Dude not even joking, I'm sending them to an all girl's school once they look like their mother"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gabby and Mat walked around the baby shop, trying to get things checked off the baby list. They bought two dark brown cribs, a changing table, a nightstand, and a dresser that all were a similar dark shade of brown.

They also bought two comfortable, white, cotton chairs that came with an ottoman for both of them. Gabby had asked Matt if he could paint the nursery purple and he thought that the girls would like it, so he painted it. They were going shopping so when they got back to the house the paint would be dry.

Gabby and Matt both decided to not buy a lot of things because they knew that they would get clothes from the baby shower in two weeks, which everyone from the firehouse and family was invited.

Matt thought it would be cute that once they figured out the girls name's that he would put the letter of their first name over each of their cribs.

Gabby being Gabby made a blueprint of how the nursery would lay out. The two cribs would go on opposite sides in the back with the dresser in between them. The changing table would go on the left wall and the two chairs in the middle of the room with the nightstand in between them as well.

Matt of course had laughed at her and told her she was crazy but said that's how it would lay out.

Matt and Gabby were walking out of the store with their three carts full of furniture and headed out to the car, as soon as everything was in the back of Matt's truck the couple drove home.

"You know we only have about 3 more months to go, I'm 6 months pregnant" Gabby smiled

"I know and I can't wait" Matt smiled rubbing his hand over her thigh

"You know what that means?" Gabby asked

"What?" He asked

"Names… Matt we need names!" Gabby squealed happily and he chuckled

"Okay, Okay once we get home and put all the boxes in the nursery… we will sit down and make a list" Matt said and she nodded

Matt carried the boxes up the stairs and sat them down; he touched the wall and was pleased to see the walls were dry. He quickly texted Kelly asking if he could help set up the baby furniture and he had said yes and that Shay would hang out with Gabby as well.

Matt walked down the stairs and sat down on the couch next to Gabby "Okay so let's get started" Matt said and Gabby nodded

"Okay so I was looking at Baby names online and I found beautiful names" Gabby sighed and Matt nodded for her to continue "Do you like Adrianna?" Gabby asked and Matt smiled

"I love that name… What about a middle name?" Matt asked rubbing her back and she smiled

"Rebecca?" Matt sked and she nodded

"Adrianna Rebecca Casey" Gabby smiled and so did Matt

"Okay baby number two?" Matt asked

"I like Kaitlin" Gabby smiled

"How about… Elizabeth for the middle name?" Matt asked and she nodded

"Kaitlin Elizabeth Casey" Gabby smiled

"I know we've only been married for a month but I love the sound of you being called Casey instead of Dawson" Matt smiled

"I love the sound of that too" Gabby smiled

Gabby and Matt put on a movie and they were half way through it when Matt asked "So now that we have figured out the names, what kind of design do you want the name plates to be?"

"Well I want their letter's to be purple with white polka-dots on them" Gabby smiled and he nodded

"I will get Kelly to help me on them" Matt smiled and kissed her forehead

Ever so slowly Gabby began to fall asleep and Matt smiled, he knew that the pregnancy took a toll on her and that she always got tired easily. So he let her sleep and continued watching TV.

When it neared 9:30 he picked her up and carried her to their bed, Matt changed out of his clothes and began to fall asleep as well.

…

The next morning Gabby was rushing around the apartment trying to get the house cleaned for when Shay and Kelly come over when the doorbell rang, she silently cursed to herself and walked towards the door.

She opened the door and let them in "Matt's upstairs" Gabby said handing Kelly a beer

"Thanks Gabs" Kelly said kissing her cheek and walking up the stairs

"So what's up? I haven't seen you in weeks" Shay asked and Gabby smiled

"Uh nothing much just tired… Next shift I'll be at the firehouse, Matt said something about him wanting me close to him" Gabby chuckled and so did Shay

"Well I'm glad you will be there, Rafferty is killing me!" Shay sighed

"Well I will be happy to take her off your hands" Gabby said laughing

"Oh no, then they'll think I killed her" Shay squealed and Gabby laughed playfully slapping her

"I wonder if they will get anything done today." Gabby asked and Shay laughed

"As long as Kelly doesn't break anything, then I'll they'll get everything done" Shay laughed helping Gabby up and the two walked up the stairs together

The two girls stopped at the doorway of the nursery and smiled. The boys were finishing putting up the second crib and were placing the dresser between them.

Matt looked back as he felt someone staring at him and smiled "I knew you guys were going to spy on us" He chuckled and so did Gabby, they kissed and Gabby groaned.

Shay hit him on the back of the head "Did you really think I was going to break something?" Kelly asked and Shay stared at him.

"Do you want me answer that truthfully?" Shay asked

Kelly just shook his head and laughed; the girls stayed upstairs watching the two boy's wok and enjoyed every single second of it.

Kelly picked up the nightstand and set it in the middle of the room, along with two white, comfortable chairs on either side of it.

Gabby smiled at the new room and smiled, she thought about how much life had changed for her and Matt in just a few short months.

She was taken out of her gaze when Matt tapped her shoulder "What do you think?" Matt asked pointing to the room

Gabby stared wide eyed at the gorgeous room and cried "Guys its beautiful" She smiled and hugged Matt and Kelly

Gabby looked at the name plates and smiled; there was one for both babies, one with an A and one with a K.

Gabby let a single tear drop from her face and Matt shared a look with both of his friends "Gabby… what's wrong?" Matt asked and she smiled

"Nothing it's just… the nursery… putting it together… it just makes everything seem real now" Gabby smiled and hugged him.

"I feel the exact same way… and them" Matt said pointing to her belly

"Are going to have the most amazing mother in the world" Matt smiled and she let a single tear escape

"And they're going to have the most amazing father"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

2 ½ months later

Matt walked into their bedroom and slowly started to wake Gabby up. Gabby groaned out and started to open her eyes "What?" Gabby asked and Matt chuckled

"We need to go, it's time for my shift" Matt whispered and she nodded

"I'll be ready in 10" She replied and got out of the bed while Matt went downstairs to finish packing their bags.

Matt made sure to get the baby bag as well because it was about time for Gabby's due date and she was ready to pop any second.

Gabby walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs to see Matt on the couch waiting for her "Okay I'm ready" She smiled and he did as well "Okay let's go" He replied opening the door for her

Gabby and Matt talked all the way to the firehouse and laughed at stupid songs coming from the radio; they got out of the truck and walked inside.

Shay hopped out of the ambo and went up to Gabby "Baby momma, ready?" Shay asked

"Yep I'm ready to hold these suckers" Gabby laughed and rubbed her belly

"You know, you guys never told us the names just the initial of the first name" Shay said smiling walking into the common room with the rest

"Oh no, don't try to beat around the bush Shay… I mean it" Gabby pointed at her and Shay pouted

Gabby laughed as she sat down and when she did, the bells went off Truck 81 Squad 3 Ambulance 61 structure fire 1093 turbine road

"Be safe" Gabby whispered

"I will" Matt whispered back and Gabby sighed

"What to do?" Gabby asked out loud

She went over to the kitchen counter and blasted the radio; Gabby got out the ingredients to make lunch and immediately started cooking.

She layed out chicken in a pan and started cutting up vegetables, as soon as she was finished she put them in the pan and stuck the pan in the oven.

Gabby started cutting up more vegetables and continued dancing to the song on the radio; the music was up to loud that she couldn't hear the garage doors opening.

Shay stopped at the doors along with everyone else as they laughed. Gabby stopped what she was doing as she heard laughing and slowly turned around. She smiled at the sight of everyone laughing at her "Hey guys go wash up, lunch is almost ready" She told them and everyone shut up and ran to the wash rooms

She simply just shook her head as she put a plate in front of chief as he had just walked in "They catch you?" He asked and she chuckled

"Yep…wait how'd you know?" Gabby asked and he smiled

"I wasn't called out, remember?" he asked and then she caught on and nodded

"So you saw me?" She gasped and laughed

"Oh yes definitely" He chuckled and she just shook her head

"Now there's a Christmas story to tell" Gabby said and as soon as she said that all of the boys along with Shay and Rafferty filed into the common room

Everyone ate and enjoyed their meal, later that afternoon Gabby told Matt that she had to go get something out of his truck. When she walked back into the garage she stopped at the squad table and leaned up against it.

She was lucky that no one was in the garage and that couldn't see her pain as she felt a contraction. She breathed out and started to panic but stopped herself "It's just fake labor, right?" She asked herself

But that feeling was wrecked as she felt water slip down her legs, that's when Gabby panicked. This time she was really lucky when Kelly, Clarke, and Capp walked out the doors laughing.

They all stopped laughing as they saw Gabby leaning against the squad table and Kelly rushed towards her "Capp go get Shay and Matt now!" Kelly yelled behind him and started rubbing her back

"Gabby is it the babies?" Kelly asked and she nodded

"My water broke" She cried into Kelly's shirt and he continued to rub her back, soothing her

Matt, Shay, Chief, and Rafferty came rushing through the doors and Matt was the first to reach her. Matt took her into his arms and shared a look with Shay.

"Alright, Gabby relax we're taking you to Lakeshore" Shay said getting help from Matt as they walked her to the ambo.

Rafferty jumped in the front as Shay and Matt got into the back with Gabby "Herman, can you bring the baby bag to Lakeshore? It's in my office" Matt asked and he nodded

"Of course we'll see you there" Herman rasped closing the doors

"Okay Gabs breathe with me" Matt instructed letting her squeeze his hand which she squeezed way to hard and cringed, Shay laughed but stopped as both Gabby and Matt sent her a glare "What Matt I thought you were tough" Shay giggled

Gabby groaned and then Shay cringed "Gabby I need to check how much dilated you are" Shay said and Gabby nodded

Shay frowned as she saw the baby crowning "Rafferty she's having the babies right now!" Shay yelled and Matt and Gabby shared a look

"What?" Matt asked and took Gabby's hand

"I'm sorry Gabs, but it's time" Shay said and Gabby nodded

"Rafferty is going to pull over and help okay?" Shay asked and Gabby nodded

"Okay guys, you ready?" Rafferty asked as she jumped in the back and they both nodded

"Okay Shay stand next to Gabby, you too Matt when the first baby is born Shay will take her but when the second is born, Matt I'm going to need you to hold her okay?"

….

Matt smiled as he carried both of his beautiful girls down the hospital walkway, he saw Shay pacing and he smiled. Everyone's heads were down, probably worried about the new addition.

"Hey guys" Matt said stepping into the waiting room

"Matt" Shay breathed

Everyone smiled as they stood up and headed towards the babies "What are their names?" Shay asked as she took one of the babies

"Well Shay you're holding Adrianna Rebecca Casey and Kelly you're holding Kaitlin Elizabeth Casey" Matt smiled and so did everyone else

"They're so cute" Shay cooed and Matt chuckled

"Kelly? Shay?" Matt asked trying to get their attention and both of their heads popped up

"Yeah Matt?" Shay asked giving back Adrianna to Matt

"Would you guys like to be the godparents?"

"Shay's hands went straight up to her mouth and she nodded

"Thank you" Shay whispered

"You're welcome; would you guys like to see Gabby?" Matt asked and everyone responded "Yes"

"Let's go, she'll want to see you" Matt smiled and they all made their way back to the room

Gabby smiled as she saw her children in Herman and Otis's arms "Gabby" Shay smiled and pulled her into a hug

"Hey" Gabby answered tired

"Have you gotten any sleep?" Boden asked and she shook her head

"No not yet" She smiled

"Maybe you should" Matt suggested and she nodded drifting off to sleep

All of house 52 left when Antonio, Laura, Diego, Eva, and Gabby's parents came. Gabby was awake by then and said hello to her relative's.

"Aunt Gabby they're pretty" Eva smiled and Gabby sighed "Thanks Eva"

"What are their names?" Laura asked and Matt answered for her

"Adrianna Rebecca Casey and Kaitlin Elizabeth Casey" He smiled

"They're beautiful" Antonio smiled

…

Gabby and


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gabby and Matt walked into their new home and set Adrianna and Kaitlin in their cribs upstairs. Both girls were asleep so Matt and Gabby could settle down on the couch.

Today was their 2 month anniversary of the twins being home and both parents were excited but bummed that they would need to go to work soon.

Matt didn't get much time off and had to go back to work his third week off and next shift Gabby would start her first shift back and she was less than excited about that.

Matt gently kissed Gabby's forehead and she smiled, Gabby glanced up at her husband and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Gabby asked and Matt nodded

"A couple of times" Matt whispered

"Good because it's true" She smiled

Matt and Gabby continued their little make out session and would've taken it further but the babies stirred awake.

Matt and Gabby shared a look and both walked up the stairs

"What's wrong Ade?" Matt asked bouncing Adrianna on his hip

"Come here Katie" Gabby signaled and picked her up

"I think they're hungry" Gabby said and Matt nodded, sitting down in one of the chairs and taking out a bottle from the nightstand and put it towards the little girl's mouth.

Gabby smiled as she watched Matt feed their child, he was a natural. Of course she always knew that, like the time Eva was sick and she had to pick her up. They received a call and when Gabby stood up to leave Eva wouldn't let go of her.

Gabby contemplated on whether or not she would leave, but she didn't have to make that decision when Matt had told Eva that he would stay with her and that she would be fine.

Gabby smiled at that memory, there were many more of those stories and there were many more of those stories for her as well.

Matt and Gabby out the twins back in their own cribs and went to bed themselves. Matt fell asleep quickly but Gabby stayed awake. She didn't want to leave her babies but yet she had to.

She hoped that everything would be okay; she knew it would because her mom and dad were great parents so they would be amazing grandparents.

Gabby would've thought about it more but she slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

….

Matt and Gabby walked out of locker room and into the common room; they both sat down in some of the chairs and waited for the other's to arrive.

Gabby had made breakfast for everyone and was getting the muffins out of the oven when Gabby heard a familiar rasp "Casey, did you cook?" Herman asked and Matt didn't have time to answer because Gabby did.

"Be realistic Herman, he can't cook" Gabby chuckled and Herman smiled

"Hey there's my girl" Herman rasped hugging her and patting Matt's back

"For the record I can cook" Matt stated and Gabby smiled

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Gabby asked

"Eggs" He stated proudly and she just shook her head

"Okay baby, whatever you say"

Gabby looked around the room searching for one in particular but found no sight of the blonde, so she got out of her chair and walked out of the common room.

She dialed Shay's number and waited for her to answer

**Hello?**

Shay, where are you guys?

**Oh hey Gabs, sorry Kelly woke up late we're almost there**

Okay see you in a bit, bye Shay

**Bye**

Gabby went back into the room to find all of the breakfast gone; she looked at the boys' wide eyed and chuckled "Guys, you hungry?" She asked and Matt chuckled

"Hey that's not really our fault, we had to suffer from Cruz's cooking" Capp said

"Okay, Okay I guess you're right Cruz's cooking is bad" Gabby chuckled pulling out more eggs, bacon, and another batch of muffins' out on the counter.

Cruz looked up from his magazine, playing hurt "Really Dawson?" He asked

"Don't play coy, Cruz" Gabby shook her head putting the eggs and bacon on the stove.

She finished putting the food on the counter and sat down, as soon as she saw Shay she leaped out of her chair to go hug her best friend.

"Gabs never leave me that long ever again without having a decent female replacement" Shay said and Gabby chuckled

"I promise Shay" Gabby laughed and Shay was about to answer when a call came through, _Truck 81 Squad 3 Ambulance 61 structure fire on Northwest 6498 _

"Let's go" Gabby smiled and ran out of the common room with everyone else getting in their vehicles' and driving off.

Gabby and Shay headed out of the firehouse first and were in front of everyone else, Gabby's heart stopped as soon as she saw the familiar white range rover.

Gabby immediately clung onto her radio and called Matt

"Matt" Gabby cried and Matt became worried

"Gabby, what's wrong?" Matt answered learning glances from the truck members

"My mom's car… is one of the cars in the accident, Matt she has the babies" Gabby said crying and Matt stared blankly

"Gabby we're here, don't worry" Matt said as he watched Gabby run towards the car and as soon as the truck stopped he did too.

"Mom!" Gabby screamed out and Esmerelda didn't answer

Gabby noticed another figure in the passenger seat too, it was Mitchell her dad "Dad!" She called out as well and looked in the back seat to be relieved. Both Adrianna and Kaitlin were crying in the back and unharmed.

"Matt the girls' are okay but my mom and dad, they're unresponsive" Gabby said

"Capp, Mills get the jaws!" Kelly yelled and they nodded scrambling to get them out

"Mom, Dad!" Gabby screamed again and they still didn't answer

"Gabby, don't worry okay? We're going to get them out" Matt reassured her and she nodded, two more ambulances arrived and took Gabby's parents'. As soon as they were taken out Gabby and Matt flung into the backseat and got the twins'.

"Shhh Ade, it's okay" Gabby cried bouncing the little girl on her hip as Matt did the same "Is Kate okay?" Gabby asked kissing her head and Matt nodded "Yeah she is, what about Ade?" He asked and Gabby nodded.

Shay walked up to the couple and Gabby waited for her to say something "Shay?" Gabby asked

"I don't know Gabs, it's not good. They're both on their way to Lakeshore" Shay responded and Gabby sighed, she looked at Matt and he kissed her forehead

"Come on, I'll drive you guys" Shay pointed towards the ambulance and the two headed towards the vehicle but the chief stopped them "We'll meet you there" He ruffed

"Thank you" Matt responded and nodded his head

…..

All of 51 along with the intelligence unit, including Laura, Diego, and Eva sat in the waiting room. Both the girls were asleep and in their car seats', sitting on the floor as Gabby paced the floor.

A doctor came walking out of the doors and stopped at the corridor, Gabby stopped her pacing and looked at him. Matt and Antonio stood from their chairs and proceeded to the doctor.

"We took both Mr. and Mrs. Dawson to surgery…. Mrs. Dawson suffered a bad head injury and internal bleeding. As Mr. Dawson well his was more complicated" The doctor started

"What do you mean?" Antonio asked

"It looks as if once they crashed; he looked around and saw what was happening…"

"Get to the point" Gabby said through gritted teeth

"He suffered from a Heart Attack, he didn't make it I'm sorry" He said and Gabby broke down into sobs. Matt took her into her arms as Laura did with Antonio, Shay and Kelly took care of Diego and Eva.

"There's more" The doctor continued

"When we took your mother into surgery, her heart stopped. We tried to revive her but she bled out, I'm sorry she…" He was cut off by Gabby's voice

"Don't you dare" She screamed

"I'm sorry, she didn't make it"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Gabby pulled her black dress over her head and looked in the mirror. She had bags under her eyes and a frown over her lips. Today was the day of the funeral and she has been dreading this day ever since the accident.

Antonio and she were going to speak and since Gabby didn't have the heart to right anything down, she was going to speak from the heart.

Matt walked into the bathroom with both of his daughters' on his hips and stopped, "You ready baby?" He asked and Gabby turned around, nodded and grabbed Ade. The two of them walked out of the house and drove towards the church where they were holding the ceremony.

Once they got there, Matt got out of the car and was about to get the twins out when he heard crying from the front seat. He paused and went around the back of the car and opened up her door. He gathered her into his arms and continued to sooth her, "Baby it's going to be okay" Matt said and she nodded

"I think I'm ready to say goodbye" Gabby sniffled

The couple walked into the church with their daughters on their hips and sat down in a row of chairs in the front.

The reverend took the front stage an started "We have come here to this place this morning to mourn a relative, Esmerelda Dawson and Mitchell Dawson, to show our sympathy and to give comfort to those who feel the loss most, and for ourselves to meditate on the brevity of life" he paused for a moment to regain his breath

"As we come to this place, to remember and give thanks for the life of Hazel Church, let us also consider our own life and its meaning, as she has given meaning to our lives. Let us unite our hearts together in prayer"

"Let us pray. Eternal Father, before Whose face the generations rise and pass away; and in Whom we live and move and have our being, by Your holy spirit, reassure us, so that in this brief life our eyes may see the light of Your eternal truth, beyond the shades of earth, and find abundant grace in this our time of need. Hear us, O God of our salvation, for the sake of Jesus Christ, our Lord, Amen."

"We now have, the couple's son, Antonio Dawson to speak of his parents" The reverend stepped off the stage

"Hi um... my name is Antonio Dawson, if you don't already know" Antonio introduced himself

"My mother and father, they were both caring and loving people. The moment I heard that they were in an accident I just thought 'They have to be okay' they didn't deserve this and whoever was responsible for this, I hope they realize how much of a mistake they have made" Antonio paused for a second and wiped a tear from his eyes

"My father he was a detective, amazing guy. I always thought you know he's so cool, and I wonder if I will be able to be as cool as him… but then one day there was a knock on the door and I answered since my mom was at work and I was babysitting my younger sister. As soon as I saw the cops on the other I side of the door, I just knew something had happened" He said

"They told me he had been shot and that he was in surgery. I called my mom and the men took us to the hospital. I realized that he wasn't just cool, he was brave. He knew that something like that could happen to him, but he did it anyways…. He was my superhero…. And that day I knew that I was no longer going to be some accountant, I was going to be a cop" He finished and walked off the stage.

Gabby handed Adrianna over to Matt and got out of her seat and proceeded towards the stage. "Um hey guys… my name is Gabriella Dawson, I'm the daughter and sister of Antonio" she introduced herself

"The day of the accident… it was my first day back to work. I recently just had two beautiful girls with my husband Matt and when I heard that I was going to start that week, I panicked. I didn't know who would take care of the twins but like she always does, my mother called and said she would watch them" Gabby said tears escaping her eyes

"I knew the twins would be fine because they did such a good job helping out Antonio and Laura babysitting Eva and Diego. But somehow how and someway, someone woke up one morning saying 'lm going to get drunk and drive'" Gabby said wiping away her tears

"When my work got the call, I panicked as soon as I saw the car. I know I shouldn't play the 'what if' card but, what if they took a different road to the store? What if they waited just another minute to go? I'm just thankful that both girls are alright" Gabby smiled towards her babies

"I really wish that they could be here to see the girls grow up, and I hope wherever they are… that they're happy" Gabby finished walking over to their caskets and laying one hand one each "I Love you mom and dad" She whispered and walked down the stage.

She walked back over to Matt and sat down "I'm so proud of you" Matt whispered and Gabby smiled

"Thanks" She said getting Ade put back on her lap

Once the ceremony was over Gabby and her family chatted with some of the members of 51 including Shay, Kelly, Herman, and Otis along with all of their families.

Shay bounced Ade on her knee as Kelly did the same with Kate, Shay laughed as Adrianna squeezed her nose and so did Gabby.

….

They had just finished burying the caskets and everyone was going home. But Herman and Otis invited everyone to Molly's and soon enough everyone had said yes and was on their way over.

"Are you sure you want your two babies in a bar?" Cruz asked as Gabby was sitting at the bar with Kaitlin in her lap and Adrianna in Matt's lap as he sat with Kelly and some of the guys from 51 at one booth.

"It's my bar, I do what I want" Gabby shrugged her shoulders and Cruz laughed

"Okay whatever you say" He said kissing her cheek and running off to the rest of the boys

Gabby stared off towards the boys and smiled, she was glad that her babies were okay even though her parents had passed. She knew everything would be alright.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**1 year later**

Gabby bounced both of her 1 ½ year old daughters' on her knee as she waited for her brother to show up at the station. Antonio had told her that he would babysit the girls during shift so Matt and she could go to the doctor's for their apartment.

She sat down on one of the squad chairs and passed over Adrianna as Kelly extended his arms forward.

"Hi baby girl" Kelly cooed blowing raspberries' onto her stomach

Gabby turned her head towards the garage doors as she heard her brother call out her name "Hey sis" He smiled and bent down to kiss her check.

Antonio smiled at his two nieces and picked them up "I promise I will bring them back right after shift" Antonio said and she nodded

"Be careful" She smiled and hugged both of her girls and watched as he took them out of the building.

Gabby walked back into the common room and sat down next to Matt at the table. He slowly looked up at her, smiled and placed his hand over her bulging belly.

It was near 3 o'clock and they would need to leave soon, she smiled back at him and whispered into his ear "Time to go" and he nodded

"We'll be back, chief" Matt said helping Gabby up out of the chair and guided her out of the station. As soon as the two got into the hospital room the doctor pulled up her shirt and placed the ultrasound over her.

"So Gabriella, how have you been feeling?" The doctor asked

"Great, 22 weeks pregnant and feeling big" Gabby laughed and Matt did as well taking her hand

"Well everything seems fine, would you like to know the genders?" She asked and Gabby chocked on air

"Genders?" She asked and the doctor nodded

"You didn't know?" She asked and Matt shook his head

"Well I'm sorry; I'm going to have a talk with our ultrasound guy when I have a chance. But do you still want to know?" She asked wiping off the gel

"Yes" Both Gabby and Matt said at the same time

"You're going to have two boys" The doctor smiled and so did the couple

…

"Two girls and now two boys" Matt said helping her into the truck

"I know, I'm excited" Gabby smiled

"You know what that means?" He asked and Gabby nodded

"Names and party" Gabby groaned at the last part "You know Shay will want to throw us one as soon as she knows" Gabby said looking at Matt as he stopped the car

"I know, the more the better" He smiled and she laughed getting out of the car and walking up the driveway

Shay squealed as soon as Matt and Gabby walked through the common room doors "I've been pacing for an hour, tell me!" She smiled bouncing on her feet

"We're going to have…. Two boys" Matt answered and the whole place erupted in cheers

"Oh My Gosh, twins again?" Shay asked and Gabby nodded

"I can't wait! Okay now let's see we have to go to the store and buy some things. Ooh we have to plan a baby shower and…." Shay continued on and Gabby turned around rolling her eyes at everyone

….

Matt and Gabby lay on their bed playing with each other's hair; they just put Kaitlin and Adrianna to bed and were relieved they hadn't cried yet.

Surprisingly the twins had started sleeping through the night and were eating more and more of food. Matt leaned up against the headboard as Gabby lay against his chest and she sighed.

"I think we should start thinking about names" Gabby said and he nodded

"What were you thinking?" He asked and she shrugged her shoulders

"Gavin? James?" She asked and he nodded

"Do you like Gavin James Casey?" Matt asked and she smiled

"One down, one to go" She said and he nodded

"Okay your turn" She said looking up at him

Jaylen Carter Casey?" He asked

"Yes definitely" She smiled

….

The next morning Gabby was woken up by the ringing of her phone, she groaned and answered it.

Hello?

**Hey Gabs, you ready to go shopping?**

Really Shay? Its 7am

**I know but we got to go**

Okay, okay I'll tell Matt. You want to pick me up?

**Yep I'll be there in 10min**

Okay bye

**Bye**

Gabby got out of bed and went over to Matt's side "Matt baby…. Shay and I are going shopping. I'll be back in a little bit" She whispered and he nodded

"Okay be careful, I love you" Matt said kissing her lips

"I will and I love you too" She smiled and kissed him, just as the doorbell rang

"That's her, bye" She waved and walked out of the house

"Okay girl so we need to go pick out paint if that's what you know what you want of course. We need to get two cribs, a changing table, two chairs, a nightstand, and that's all for the furniture" Shay paused for a second

"Too bad the kids weren't older, you wouldn't have to spend all the extra money" Shay giggled

"Not really our fault, you told us to go and have a date night" Gabby laughed and Shay just shook her head

….

Gabby walked around the newly built baby store and stopped as she saw the perfect crib set. She was glad she found it because there was a sale going on which was that if you bought two you got a 50% off coupon on your whole purchase.

Shay walked up to her and smiled "You find what you wanted?" She smiled and Gabby nodded

"Yep, let's get someone to get these two down and then go get paint swabs from Home Depot" She said and Shay nodded let's go.

Gabby and Shay loaded the furniture into the back of Shay's jeep and then went over to the hardware store to get paint swabs.

Gabby picked out a few blue shades she thought that Matt would like and Shay drove her home. She got Matt and Kelly to help them get the thing sup and into one of the three empty rooms and Shay took Kelly home.

Matt looked through the shade of Blues and decided he liked the light shade of blue better than the dark one and layed down next to Gabby on the couch that was currently holding Ade. Adrianna struggled out of her arms and crawled down her leg and started walking.

Matt jumped up with Kate in his arms and started laughing, Gabby got up with the help from Matt and they continued cheering for Ade.

But then it suddenly hit her, Gabby spoke up "Wait if she's walking…. Does that mean Kate can walk now?" Gabby asked and then Matt's eyes went big.

He set Kate down on the floor and soon enough she was walking with her sister. Gabby and Matt smiled and went to go pick up their daughters.

"You know girls, you're going to have two little brothers in about 3 months" Matt tickled both of their tummies and both girls laughed

"I can't wait to see how great they'll be at being big sisters" Matt said looking down at the sleeping girls

"Oh I know they will be great, and I can't wait to see you being the best father a second time"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

3 months later

Gabby stood behind the stove of the firehouse trying to finish the meal she was cooking before the girls would wake up. The house had gotten a call and weren't anywhere near the firehouse so they couldn't attend to the girls.

The oven timer went off and Gabby turned around, getting the dish out of the oven, and placing it on the counter. She started to cut up vegetables when she heard the garage doors open; she spread them across the chicken.

"Hey baby" Matt's voice echoed through the common room and she smiled

"Hey yourself" Gabby laughed and kissed him

"What is that amazing smell?!" Herman asked and Gabby set the second dish on the counter

"My famous Chicken Paella" Gabby smiled and everyone rushed to the counter

Matt chuckled and helped Gabby out of the rush hour and he smiled as she pulled two plates out. "I knew this was going to happen so I made plates for us" Gabby said placing it in front of him

"Thank you baby….. Mmm this is amazing" He sighed putting his head back

"Why thank you" Gabby chuckled and fed the girls some of the chicken

"Mama" Adrianna giggled and Gabby smiled

"Oh you like that don't you baby?" Gabby asked and smiled as Kaitlin did the same thing

"They're growing up Gabs" Shay said

"I know" Gabby smiled placing a kiss on both of their heads

"Isn't that why you got two more on the way?" Cruz asked and got a quick slap from Herman

"Ow?!" Cruz yelped and everyone laughed

Kate started to cry and Gabby pouted "Come here baby girl" Gabby said picking the girl up and taking her to the bathroom to change her diaper.

Once Gabby had changed her, the two of them came back into the common room and sat down with the others'.

….

Matt and Gabby lay in bed later that night just staring at the ceiling. Matt rolled over to face her and smiled Gabby looked up at her husband and asked "What?"

"I just can't wait for the boys" He smiled

Gabby paused for a minute and looked down "You won't have to wait long" She smiled and he turned his head "Matt my water just broke"

Matt looked down and smiled "Stay here, I'm going to go call Shay and Kelly" He ran out of the room and got the twins; he set them down on the bed and called Kelly.

Hello?

Kelly it's me, Matt…. Gabby's water broke

What?

Yeah we're on our way to Lakeshore can you take care of Kate and Ade?

Yeah, yeah we'll be there in a minute

Thanks bye

Bye

Matt helped Gabby into the car with both babies in their car seats; they got settled in and drove to the hospital.

Gabby started panting and Matt looked over at her "Just deep breathes baby" He said running his hand over her forehead

"How much longer?" She asked groaning

"Just 2 more minutes" He said

Gabby nodded and continued taking breathes, soon enough they were at the hospital and doctors helped her out of the car, taking her to a trauma room.

Matt took both girls and bounced them on his hips as they were crying from all the people around them, Matt was about to go get an update on Gabby but he saw Kelly and Shay coming towards him.

"How is she?" Shay asked

"She's fine; they took her to a private room. Can you take the girls? I have to go" Matt asked

"Yeah, yeah of course" Kelly said and watched as Matt ran away as soon as he gave them the kids

"It's okay Kate; you're going to be a big sister"

….

Matt walked into Gabby's room and smiled as she was rubbing her stomach and talking to it "You excited?" he asked and she smiled

"Yes I am, are you?"

"Definitely" He smiled kissing her but were interrupted by a knock on the door

"Sorry kids, not trying to interrupt or anything" Herman chuckled coming into the room with the rest of 51 and their family

"Ha-ha very funny" Matt said

"So how much longer?" Antonio asked

"I'm 7cm dilated" Gabby smiled

"Dude your water just broke" Antonio laughed

"I know, apparently my babies can never wait" She chuckled and they were all interrupted by the doctor

"Sorry guys but she's almost ready. We're taking her to a delivery room now" She explained and everyone nodded understanding and kissing her goodbye

Gabby was wheeled into a delivery room with Matt right by her side, Matt smiled at down at her and she did too. The doctor and a couple of the nurses came into the room and the doctor said "Okay Gabriella, I need you to start pushing"

Gabby nodded calmly and started pushing "That's good, Gabby you're doing great" Matt smiled and watched as she groaned one more time before they heard crying.

Mr. and Mrs. Casey, your first baby boy" She smiled handing one of them to a nurse.

"Okay Gabriella, you need to push again" She said and Gabby nodded

"Keep it coming Gabby" Matt whispered and she nodded grunting again

"One more" The doctor yelled

Gabby pushed one last time before she heard crying, she smiled and gasped. Matt leaned down and kissed her forehead "I'm so proud of Baby" Matt smiled and she did too

"Mr. and Mrs. Casey would you like to hold your two sons?" a nurse asked

They both nodded and held their two newborn sons'; Gabby smiled down at them and kissed both of their heads. She hoped that her two older girls would like them and would get along.

….

Later that morning when Gabby was sleeping, Matt decided it was time for the boys' to meet the rest of the family. So he quickly stepped out of the room and walked down the hallway.

Herman smiled as he saw Matt walk down the hallway "Hey, now who are these two?" Herman joked taking one of the boys out of his arms and snuggling with it.

"Well Herman, you're currently holding Gavin James Casey and everyone I'm holding Jaylen Carter Casey" he smiled

"Matt they're beautiful" Kelly smiled bouncing Ade on his hip as she pulled out her hand and touched Jaylen's head; she giggled and said "Ba"

"That's right baby girl, that's your brother"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Gabby and Matt walked through their big red door and carried in their four kids. Even though that was a lot, they wouldn't change a thing.

Both Matt and Gabby knew that their girls were growing up very fast and would soon be 2 years old in the next couple of months. So since they had just spent a lot of money on the new boys, they would have to wait to buy them new beds.

Gabby sat on the couch as Matt went upstairs to put Adrianna and Kaitlin to bed. Gabby eventually went upstairs to join Matt and Put Jalen and Gavin in bed as well.

Gabby looked at the new nursery, she was in awe of it. The light blue walls, with fire trucks on them along with their names in Black block letters.

It had been 5 months since the boys were born and Matt and Gabby could hardly believe it. Gabby had started working again and they had schedule worked out for the kids.

The kids would stay at a private daycare on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. While Laura and Antonio would babysit them on Tuesdays and Thursdays, if Gabby and Matt were working on weekends, both sets of twins would stay at the firehouse and if they got any calls, Connie would watch them.

Matt pulled Gabby into a kiss as soon as they got to their room and Gabby blushed "My, my someone missed me"

"Oh yes I did" He smiled

Gabby chuckled and leaned back in bed; the two snuggled up with each other and fell asleep.

…..

Matt woke up to the shower running and crying coming from the boys' nursery. He quickly got up and made his way towards the nursery.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Matt asked Gavin

Gavin continued to cry and that's when Matt checked his diaper. He changed it and placed him down in the crib so he could get some more sleep.

Matt walked back to his room to see Gabby getting dressed "Morning" He kissed her

"Morning baby" She smiled

"I saved you some hot water, you should go take your shower" She said facing towards him

"I will, thanks" He smiled and went into the bathroom

Gabby continued getting ready and was about to go see how the girls were when she got a phone call, she answered it.

"Hello?" She asked

"Hey Gabs" Shay answered

"Hey Shay, what's up?" She asked

"I was wondering if you're coming to the Gala, on Friday." Shay asked

"Um yeah I think we should be there, do you want to go dress shopping today?" Gabby asked

"Yeah we could do that, you want Kelly to come over and help baby sit the twins?" Shay asked

"Yeah that would be great thanks, 3:30?" Gabby asked

"Yep should be good, bye Gabs" Shay hung up

She went to the Girls nursery and picked both of them up; she carried them downstairs and set them in their high chairs. She got out two Gogurts and set them in front of them.

They had stopped eating baby food and every time they tried to feed those bagels or fruit they wouldn't eat it so they compromised and fed them Gogurts which were healthy as well.

Gabby got out some eggs and bacon and put them on the skillet, she looked up from the stove as she heard Matt and her boys, who were babbling all the way.

Matt set the boys down in their high chairs as well as he sat down at the counter and put baby food in front of them, he took both spoons and helped them eat.

Gabby switched off with him as she placed a plate in front of him and he didn't have to be told twice to eat it.

"Come on Jay, you have to eat" Gabby said frustrated with the 5 month year old

Jaylen giggled and threw some of the smushed peaches at his mother "What is up with you little man?" She asked and cleaned him and herself up.

Once Matt was finished he put his dishes into the sink and helped feed the boys. Since Adrianna and Kaitlin were finished they were just playing quietly with their stuffed animals, Gabby didn't know how they were so well behaved.

Around 12:30 the doorbell rang and Gabby answered it "Hey guys" She said smiling

"Hey Gabs" Kelly said kissing her cheek and walking to the living room where the kids and Matt were "So you ready? I was hoping we could sneak out early" Shay asked and Gabby nodded "Let me just go grab my purse"

Gabby walked back down the stairs with her purse on her arm and kissed Matt and the kids goodbye "Bye baby, be safe" Matt whispered

"You too" Gabby smiled

"Hey, I can very well manage to babysit my own kids" He smirked and she laughed

"It's not you I'm worried about, it's Kelly"

"Hey" Kelly yelled before the girls were out the door

…..

"So how come you wanted to leave earlier?" Gabby asked looking behind her as she held a dress up to her body.

"Oh um nothing" Shay shook her off and Gabby stopped what she was doing, putting the dress back on the rack, and facing her friend.

"Spit it out Shay" Gabby warned and Shay nodded

"I want to have a baby"

Gabby choked on air "what?" Gabby asked and Shay nodded

"I'm going ask Kelly to be the father"

Gabby smiled and ran towards her friend "Oh Leslie I'm so happy for you"

"Thanks Gabby" Shay smiled and pulled her friend towards a rack full of dresses

Shay looked down one aisle and stopped wide eyed as she found the perfect dress, Gabby turned the corner and slowly walked towards her.

"That's beautiful" Gabby said and Shay nodded

"Good thing it's yours" Shay smiled giving her the one sleeve, short, royal blue dress

"Shay" Gabby said and she stopped her

"Stop Gabs, it's yours" Shay smiled and Gabby nodded hugging Shay

"Fine, but only if you let me pick out yours" Gabby pointed and Shay held out her arms in defeat

Gabby looked down another aisle and pulled out a short, strapless, black dress that she knew Shay would love.

Shay looked up as Gabby walked towards her and she got up in a dash "Gabby this is amazing" Shay said hugging her

"Good than it's settled we're ready for tomorrow night"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Gabby looked into her vanity mirror as she fixed her hair and makeup. Antonio had promised earlier this week that he would babysit both sets of twins along with Laura.

Matt, Shay, and Kelly were downstairs along with Antonio and the kids waiting on her. She did one last check in the mirror and walked out of their room.

Gabby walked down the stairs and stopped at the bottom; Matt had his back to her and was talking with Kelly and Shay. Kelly stopped talking as he looked behind Matt and smiled "Matt" He whispered and pointed to her

Matt slowly turned around and smiled as he saw her dress "Gabby… you look beautiful"

"Thanks" She smiled and gave him a kiss

"Whoa sis" Antonio chuckled

"Antonio I expect you to behave tonight" Gabby said

"We'll be fine, now go have fun" He said pushing them out of the door

…

Kelly, Shay, Matt, and Gabby walked into the Chicago headquarters and sat down with the rest of 51. The waiter brought a round of tequila shots and when Gabby downed it, she brought her hand to her mouth "Damn has it been a while" She said and everyone chuckled

"That's what you get for having kids so close together" Herman laughed

The guys talked for a little bit while Gabby and Shay went to go to the bar. Shay bought Gabby a full tray of shots saying "You need to get good and drunk"

Gabby just laughed and said "Whatever you say"

She downed all 5 shots and quickly texted Matt to meet her in room 304 at the Omni hotel. Matt glanced down at his phone as he heard it beep and smiled.

"Hey I think Gabby and I are going to head out" Matt said standing up and pushing in his chair

"You just got here, man" Kelly sighed and Matt smiled

"I know, Bye"

Matt walked out of the headquarters and walked to the hotel, as he walked through the doors his eyes searched for Gabby.

He couldn't find her so he thought that she probably was already in the room, he walked up to the man behind the counter.

"Hi I'm Matthew Casey; my wife Gabriella Dawson booked us a room"

"Ah yes, she told me you were coming. Floor 6, room 6192" He smiled giving him a key

"Thanks" He smiled and ran up to the room

As soon as Matt reached their room he unlocked it and gazed the room with wide eyes, there were rose pedals in the hallway leading him to the romantic suite.

Gabby smiled as he walked into the room "I've been waiting for this night to come for a while" she whispered

Matt just smiled and began kissing her; Gabby responded with a moan and continued kissing him. Gabby striped his top off along with his tie as he unclasped her bra.

"Fuck me, Gabby" Matt smiled

….

Gabby flopped down on her back, breathing heavily "Whoa that was…" Gabby said

"Whoa" Matt finished for her

"That was the best sex I have had in a while" Gabby smiled leaning over again and kissing him, Matt responded by swinging his legs over her body and continued kissing his wife.

But they were interrupted by the phone ringing "Hello?" Gabby answered, closing her eyes as Matt put little kisses down her neck.

"Hey Gabs, its Antonio. Ade's sick, we separated her from the others' but it doesn't look too good. She probably has a bug" Antonio said bouncing the crying baby on his hip

"Is she okay?" Gabby asked signaling for Matt to put his clothes on

"Yeah but I think you'll want to take her to the E.R once you get home" He responded

"Okay we'll be there in 15, if you think she has to go immediately we'll meet you at Lakeshore" Gabby replied as she and Matt exited the hotel and getting into their car.

"I think she can wait, see you soon" He said trying to calm her down

"Okay, Bye Antonio"

Matt looked over at Gabby as he drove towards the house "What happened?" He asked

"Ade's sick, Antonio thinks she has a bug. They separated the others" She said

"Well we're home" Matt replied pulling up into the driveway

Gabby unlocked the door and walked across the living room, Gabby reached out for Adrianna and Antonio handed her to his sister "Hey baby girl" Gabby soothed brushing back her hair

"Do you want us to look after the kids while you're with Ade?" Laura asked

"Yeah that would be great, thanks" Matt responded

"No problem, we'll see you later tonight" Laura said closing the door behind them and watched as they took off.

….

Gabby and Matt sat nervously in an exam room, waiting on the doctor to come back with the results. The doctor had ordered a blood test and had put a rush on it, since she knew Gabby and Matt from being in and out of the hospital almost every day.

"Good news, it's nothing serious. Bad news, it is something. She has an ear infection which caused her temp to rise and the ear piercing screams was a side effect" The doctor said checking the redness on her ear.

"I'll prescribe something for the infection, but other than that, that's all I can do" She smiled and gave them a bottle of liquid medicine.

"Thank you, Dr. Kennedy" Gabby smiled and they walked out of the hospital, driving home

The couple walked into their house with Adrianna to see Antonio and Laura on the couch "Hey, how did the appointment go?" Antonio asked

"It went fine, she just has an ear infection so it's not contagious" Gabby smiled and walked up the stairs to put her to bed

"Well we're going to go. I hope Diego and Eva haven't burned down the house yet" Laura chuckled and hugged both Matt and Gabby

"Okay, thanks so much for watching the kids" Matt said hugging both of them as well

"You're so welcome, bye guys" Antonio said

"Bye"

Matt walked up the stairs to see Gabby singing a lullaby to Adrianna, she was still crying and he didn't know how Kaitlin slept through it.

Gabby turned around as she out Adrianna down and walked towards her husband. Matt wrapped his muscular arms around her and they stayed like that for a while...

"You ready to go to bed?" Matt asked and Gabby nodded

"Okay then let's go" He smiled and help her get undressed and lay down in bed together.

Gabby pretended to be asleep and watched as Matt's breathing leveled out, meaning he was asleep. She turned on her side so she was facing him and whispered "There can be beauty in getting lost; sometimes we just have to find each other"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Come on sweetheart, take the medicine" Gabby said laying down on the floor next to her daughter

Adrianna just giggled and continued on playing with her dolls and Gabby was frustrated. Gabby had been trying to get her to take it since 6:30am and it was now 8 o'clock, Matt came walking into the room with both boys on his hips and Kaitlin walking behind him.

"Matt, please help" Gabby whined

Matt chuckled and placed his 8 month year olds in the play pen; he walked over to Gabby and lay down on the floor next to her.

"Ade, this medicine will make you feel better" Matt cooed

"Baby girl, I need you to take this" Gabby whined but then she stopped she had a great idea, Gabby saw his mouth wide open as he was giving Kaitlin raspberries so she took her opportunity and shoved the spoon into his mouth. "See baby, daddy says he loves it" Gabby smiled as Matt turned around with a stare she knew too well.

"Mhmm" He said smiled with his mouth closed

"And she's just waiting for her daddy to swallow" Gabby cooed

Matt swallowed quickly and nodded "Very good" Matt said with a disgusted face

"So now that daddy has had it you can too right?" Gabby asked as she placed the spoon full into the toddler's mouth and she jumped up with excitement

"Momma shoots, she scores" Gabby commented

"Revenge is coming your way" Matt said

"You should thank me" Gabby smiled

"Why?" Matt asked with a laugh

"Thanks to me, you're protected from an ear infection"

…..

Gabby and Matt walked through the station doors with one of the boys on each of their hips and the girls walking beside them

As soon as the girls saw their uncle Kelly they ran towards him. "Uncle Kelly" Adrianna giggled

Adrianna and Kaitlin could speak a lot more now like they could say "Uncle Kelly, Aunt Leslie, Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Antonio, and Aunt Laura" But there was so much more they could speak. Like the boys were speaking as well.

"Hey baby girl" Kelly smiled kissing Adrianna and then picking up Kaitlin and kissing her as well

"So how is Ade?" Kelly asked as they walked into the common room and sat down

"Oh you know she's fine, she took her medicine" Gabby chuckled and looked towards Matt who gave her a scowl

"What?" Shay asked

"Ade wouldn't take her medicine so she took an opportunity to stick the spoon full into my mouth while it was open" Matt said looked back at Gabby to see her laughing hard

"Oh god Gabby, nice" Shay laughed giving her a high five

Matt turned to look at the group "It's not funny" He flat out stated and Gabby stopped laughing

"Oh no gunny you're right, it's hilarious" Gabby laughed

Matt got up and made his way towards her "No I think this is better" Matt laughed as he started tickling her

"Matt stop" Gabby laughed

Eventually Matt had tickled her so hard that she fell on the floor laughing and when Matt extended his hand still laughing, she took it and when she stood up she kissed him.

Kelly, who was holding both the girls, covered their eyes with his hands as the res t of the house turned away. Sooner or later Shay pulled Gabby back and Matt smiled, they silently shared a look saying they would continue this later.

After they had all settled down the Chief had come and told them to meet in the briefing room in 5 minutes. They had filed into the room like they were told and all sat down, the chief came in a couple of minutes later.

"It's that time of the year again, fundraising" The chief smiled as everyone grunted

"Any suggestions?" He asked and Otis raised his hand "And do not say petting zoo" the chief glared at Otis and he put his hand down

Kelly glanced over at Gabby and Shay who were currently hiding away, they hated this time of the year because they had always gotten dragged into something totally obscure.

Like a couple of years ago the boys had made them wear bikinis' and wash residents' cars. They had both told them no but there they were, looking attractive.

"I got an idea Chief" Kelly said raising his hand

"Okay go ahead" The chief said

"Gabby and Shay, tumbling" He smiled leaning back into his chair

"Kelly, no!" Gabby said through gritted teeth

"Yeah Kelly, no way!" Shay said as well

"How do you know they know how to tumble?" The chief asked

"They were cheerleaders in high school" Kelly smirked

"You guys went to high school together?" Herman asked and he nodded

"Matt and I were football players, while Shay and Gabby were cheerleaders" Kelly said

"Okay then it's settled" The chief said smiling as Gabby and Shay put their heads down on the table and grunted

"Really?" Gabby asked looking at Kelly

"What? Now Matt gets to watch you shake your ass and look sexy

Matt chuckled and made his way to Gabby "I love you" He whispered

"Yeah, yeah I love you too" Gabby said "Come on Shay we have to get warmed up, and after shift go get cheerleading uniforms" Gabby smiled

"You know we would love to watch you guys" Kelly mocked

"Yeah and we also need spotters" Shay said turning around

"What did we get ourselves into?" Matt asked

"I have no idea" Kelly said putting his head down and walking out with the girls with Matt on his tails

Gabby and Shay started warming up by doing the splits and back handspring, when they were ready Kelly was the back spotter while Matt and Shay held Gabby's feet.

"Okay so what are we going to do?" Shay asked

"Uh just something simple for right now, how about a stand, heel stretch, and then cradle?" Gabby asked and they nodded

"Okay 1, 2, 3 go!" Gabby shouted getting up into a stand and then grabbing her heel and bringing it up near her face

"Switch in 3, 1, 2, 3" Gabby said as they switched their positions and she twirled and fell down into a cradle

"Geez I haven't done those in years" Gabby laughed

"Well you were damn good"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Gabby and Shay drove over to a cheerleading supplies store that the girls went to all the time in high school. They both liked this place because you could design your own uniform at a very low price.

"Hey Stella" Shay said coming up to the counter

"Now what is this, you guys growing up?" Stella smiled hugging them

"Well apparently Kelly signed us up for a fundraiser and we need some uniforms" Gabby sighed

"Oh really?" Stella asked "Same uniforms?" Stella asked coming around the back with their print design

"Actually no we need this symbol and most of the colors be black and red, please" Shay said passing over the CFD logo.

"You guys work for the fire department?" Stella asked amazed

"Yep we are both paramedics for 51, Matt and Kelly are both fire fighters there as well" Gabby smiled

"Well that's amazing" Stella said

"Oh yeah and news flash, Gabby is married to Matt with twin 2 year old girls and twin 8month year old boys" Shay giggled and Stella screamed "Shut up"

"Shay" Gabby said

"I always knew you would come together" She said handing over the uniforms

"Aww thanks and Thanks for the uniforms" Gabby said hugging her one more time before the two went back to 51.

Whenever they got back they went into the locker room and changed into their uniforms. Gabby and Shay both went back outside where there were signs and the grill out front.

Gabby went over to Matt in her sparkling Red and Black uniform and smiled "Hello beautiful" He kissed her

"Antonio, Laura, Eva, Diego, and the kids are coming to watch" He smirked

"Great" Gabby mumbled

Shay and Gabby began the fundraiser by doing back handsprings and summer saults. The crowd clapped their hands and smiled at the talented girls.

"Who's ready for some real fun?" Gabby shouted and everyone clapped their hands even louder and screamed

"Matt, Kelly" Shay said getting them to come over

Shay began to whisper into their ears the plan, they both smiled and nodded. Gabby glanced over towards the side of the road where there was a sign that said "We love you Mommy" she smiled and waved towards the kids.

Gabby placed one of her feet on Matt's hands and one on Shay's as they pushed her up. She grabbed her heel and put it up into a stretch. Gabby nodded towards Shay to tell them she was ready, they threw her into the air and as they did she did a front flip and she landed in a cradle.

Everyone cheered and clapped as she stopped out of their arms and smiled "Whoa" Herman whispered to himself and Otis

"Next stunt" Gabby said getting their attention

The next stunt would be rather complicated as the last time Gabby had attempted to do it, she had landed in the hospital with a head injury and a broken leg.

"Are you sure?" Kelly asked and she nodded

"Okay, let's go" Shay commented and they took the place of the stand

From a distance Antonio watched as his sister took place of the stand "Oh no" He sighed as Laura looked at him "Is this the one…" Laura asked but he cut her off "Yep"

"Okay, Gabby just be careful" Matt reminded her

"I will" She sighed

Shay bent down on one knee and Gabby put her foot on it, she took hold of both Matt and Kelly's hands and pushed herself up into a hand stand. They took second position and pushed her upwards.

The crowd went wild and when they were ready, Shay took Gabby's stomach and held it steady as she did a back walk over and landed on both feet behind Matt and Kelly.

Shay screeched with excitement and hugged her "You did it"

"I did it" Gabby breathed

The chief took the podium and said "And that is it for tonight, thanks so much for coming and please make sure if you have the time to donate money to the Fire Department" He smiled and turned around

"Gabriella, Shay you guys did great" and walked away

"You want to do some stunts for others who want to stay?" Shay asked and Gabby nodded

A couple more stunts and a couple more claps later, they were done and Gabby went to go meet up with her brother.

"Hey guys" She smiled and kissed each and every one of her kids heads

"Gabby you did great" Antonio said hugging her "But I was worried for a minute there" He said

"I know, I was too" Gabby sighed

"Well you did great anyways, even if you were scared I didn't know it" Laura said and handed over her two sons

"Anyways we have to go, but put this in the box okay?" Antonio said giving her a $100 bill

"Thanks Antonio, bye guys" She said hugging them all

"Come on girls" She said putting them in front of her as she put both boys on her hips

Gabby walked into the firehouse and placed the money in the box and made her way to the common room. She sat down in one of the chairs and pulled out two for her daughters.

The guys and Shay came pouring in about 5 minutes later telling her hoe good she did "To be honest I was a little scared" Matt told her

"I know, I saw the look you gave me" Gabby chuckled

"I just thought it would bring more cash in, but yes those memories came back" She sighed kissing him on the cheek

"What happened in high school?" Cruz asked

"Oh the trick I was doing, yeah the last time I did it I was in high school and when I did it I fell and hit my head" Gabby stated

"She was in a coma for a couple of days and had surgery on her knee" Shay finished for her

"Geez Dawson" Herman grimaced

"Yeah, I had to miss my last couple months of cheerleading" Gabby said bouncing Jaylen in her lap as Gavin was taken by Matt

"Well I'm glad you had the guts to do it today because, we earned $5,000" The Chief said and everyone started clapping

Gabby was glad that she was able to do it even if she was scared.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**So I decided to write this chapter thanks to a certain friend of mine Sarrabr4, you should go check out her fan fiction stories. They're amazing!**

**Xoxo – A**

…

Gabby walked through the house early in the morning with Kaitlin on her hip. She had woken up crying and wouldn't go back to sleep, so Gabby stayed up with her.

Matt was still asleep and she hoped that the rest of the house would sleep as well until he woke up. Gabby saw the mail truck pull up the curb and stick their mail inside the mailbox.

Gabby unlocked the door and stepped out of the house, once she got the mail she glanced over the one letter that caught her eye.

_To Mr. and Mrs. Casey_

_From Amundsen High School_

_10__th__ anniversary of class of 2005, high school reunion_

_June 2__nd__, 2015 from 8-10pm_

Gabby smiled and set the invitation on the counter and went to go get Matt up, she walked in the room to hear Matt's snoring and to see him curled up in a ball. She loved these little moments, the moments that she could take advantage of him.

But this time she decided to be nice and not take a picture, she went over to his side of the bed and placed Kaitlin on the bed next to him.

"Matt, baby, it's time to get up" Gabby soothed rubbing his back

Matt rolled over and nodded; he gently opened his eyes and smiled at his daughter, who was in front of them.

"Good morning, baby girl and good morning beautiful" Matt smiled kissing both of them

"We got a letter in the mail about our high school reunion, it's tomorrow night" Gabby said

"I wonder what they're going to say, I don't think they expected for us to be together" Matt smiled

"I know" Gabby smiled back

Matt was about to say something else but was interrupted by the boys screaming. Gabby and Matt both smiled and got up, they went towards the boys' nursery and continued to soothe them.

"Morning Jaylen, morning Gavin" Gabby smiled blowing raspberries' on their stomach.

Jaylen reached for his mom's hair and pulled it "Oh you like that, huh?" Gabby asked laughing

…

Gabby sat at the common room table reading a magazine as her phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?" Gabby asked

"**Hi Gabriella, this is Debra Collins, your old principal. I was informed that our entertainment for the night was cancelled so I was wondering if you and the girls could help else out?"** She asked

"We would love to, I'll get in contact with the girls and ask their sizes and get the uniforms" Gabby smiled

"**Oh my goodness, thank you Gabriella"** She sighed

"You're welcome, we'll see you there. Bye" She said

"**Bye"**

Shay shared a look with her and asked "Who was that?"

"Uh Mrs. Collins, she said that the entertainment for the night fell through, so we are performing for the re union" Gabby said getting out her phone

"When are you guys having it?" Herman asked

"Uh June 2nd… do you remember your re union Herman? I won't expect you to since it was so long ago" Gabby asked and everyone laughed

"Ha-ha very funny Dawson" Herman laughed

"Are you going to call the girls?" Shay asked "I can help if you want?" Shay asked

"Yeah um can you call Bethany, Lauren, and Maddie? I'm going to call Macie, Abby, and Bevin" Gabby asked

"Yep right on it" Shay said getting up and going with Gabby into the next room

"Oh I'm dreading on seeing Mrs. Collins" Kelly groaned leaning his head back

"Why?" Mouch asked

"Because he was the number one jock and trouble maker in our school" Matt finished for him

While the boys shared their old high school memories, the girls went into the bunk area and called all of the cheerleaders. They got their sizes and told them that they would give them the uniforms an hour before the re union.

Shay told Gabby that she would go to Stella's and get the uniforms that they had when they were in high school, Red and White were their school colors'.

…

Gabby kissed Matt before going behind the curtains and took their places. Mrs. Collins took the podium and provided a little speech before saying "And now I present to you, our Viking Cheerleaders" She said and stepped off the stage.

The curtains flew open and the girls waited for their high school song and performed a routine. Matt watched as his wife danced around in a short skirt and tank top, he was breathless.

The girls ended with a chant and a pose as the curtain was closed. Gabby shared a look towards Shay and both nodded "You know you still got it, being the cheer captain" Bethany replied

"Thanks Beth" Gabby smiled and they changed out of their uniforms and into their dresses

Gabby walked behind the stage and towards Matt; as soon as he saw her Matt walked up to Gabby and gave her a big kiss.

"You were amazing baby" He whispered into her ear

"Thanks Mattie" She breathed kissing him passionately but they were stopped when they heard someone coughing for them to get their attention.

"Matthew, it's nice to see you again" Mrs. Collins said and turned towards Kelly

"I hope you haven't gotten into any more trouble, Mr. Severide" She said looking at him top and bottom and walking away.

Kelly just grunted and mocked her "I hope you haven't gotten into any more trouble, Mr. Severide" he said in a girly voice

Shay laughed and looked away "what?" He asked

"I need to ask you something, when we get home" She said looking away again

"You want to leave now?" He asked and she nodded

"Yes, please" She said and he nodded back

"Let's go then" Kelly looked at her confused and led her out of the high school

Shay and Kelly drove home in silence, Kelly kept throwing glances her way. He didn't know what was wrong, but he knew whatever it was that they would go through it together.

Shay got out of the car as they stopped and she proceeded to the front door, once it was open she sat down on the couch and waited for him to sit down.

"What's up?" Kelly asked rubbing his hand over her knee

"Kelly, I...I want to have a baby, and I don't want it to be with some random stranger. Trust me I've looked everything up, and I don't want the father to have millions of kids, just like Mouch"

"Shay" Kelly started but was cut off by Shay

"Kelly let me finish" Shay said "It's okay if you want to be part of the child's life or not, I just want to have a baby and I want someone who I know and possibly help me raise it. I know if it's nobody else in this world it's you, always you" Shay stopped to take a breath "Just think about it okay?" Kelly watched as Shay scrambled away and went up to her room.

Kelly stared blankly as the floor and leaned back in his chair. He knew it was a big step and he knew that it could be hard. But he also knew that they would both be great parents and that this is what they needed.

Even though they both loved each other to the moon and back and that they would always have each other's back, but that a little Shayveride baby would bring them even close together.

Kelly stood up and walked up the spiraling staircase, as soon as he got up the staircase he saw Shay in her room with her legs crossed looking at the mirror.

He knocked on the door and watched as she looked up with tears in her eyes "Shay" He started and she looked hopeful in her eyes

"The answer is yes, it will always be yes"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Can I just say thank you for all of the amazing reviews? I couldn't have done any of this without the help from all of my friends on twitter, Instagram, Facebook, and on the fan fiction website. Shoutouts to Sarrabr4, Justicerocks, jscat2, and Milady29!

…..

9 months later

Shay and Kelly walked hand and hand into the firehouse, Shay was 35 weeks pregnant and boy was she showing. She was officially off work duty and even with all the complaints, Kelly would not let her work.

Gabby and Shay talked with each other as they both sat down, Matt and Gabby sitting next to each other and Shay and Kelly sitting next to each other.

They were interrupted by the bell tone Truck 81 Squad 3 Ambulance 61 car accident on Wabash and Trent.

"Bye Shay" Gabby whispered and she was left alone

Thirty minutes had passed since the call and she was completely board, Shay looked down at the ring tied around her finger and smiled.

Once Kelly had told her that he would have a baby with her, he had proposed 3 weeks later. Kelly and she had discussed that once they went to the appointment after shift and find out what they were having that they would discuss names and plan out the nursery.

But thanks to Gabby and Matt they wouldn't have to buy a lot of furniture, the girls were almost 3 years old and now in separate beds with railings, and the boys were 2 years old and in a transformation between a crib and a bed.

…..

Kelly and Shay walked into the exam room and waited on their doctor to come in, once she had arrived she put gel over Shay's stomach and done an ultrasound.

"So Mrs. Severide, would you like to know the sex of the baby?" She asked

Shay and Kelly shared a look "Yes" They both replied in unison

"It's a girl"

"Oh my gosh, it's a girl! Is that okay with you?" Shay asked

"As long as she is healthy, I don't care about the sex" Kelly smiled

"Well she definitely is healthy, I'll go get some pictures for you then I'll be back" The doctor smiled and left the room

Once the doctor had returned, the couple paid and left the office. The two drove back home and made dinner, since Shay had been complaining that she was starving.

"So what do you think about names?" Shay asked

"How about you pick out a list of names you like, I'll do the same, then we'll check off names we really like and make one that sounds good" Kelly suggested and Shay nodded

"I'm going to my room to think of some names and because I don't want you secretly stealing mine and then saying 'oh I thought about that one too" Shay replied

Kelly just shook his head and sighed he took out his phone and started thinking about names that he thought would sound good. Shay did the same, but wrote down probably 10 times more than Kelly.

Shay walked down the stairs to see Kelly watching a football game and frowned "Kelly Benny Severide have you been watching TV this whole time?" Shay asked

"No, you're just taking your time" Kelly chuckled tuning off the TV and looking over at her

"Alright let's go over the names" Shay said sitting on the couch next to Kelly and pulling out her phone

"Sabrina, Abby, Daniella, Katherine, Macie, Marley, Madison, Lola, Lindsey, and Annie" Shay said and Kelly was stunned

"Wow" He breathed "Okay I got Naomi, Katie, Elizabeth, Gabriella, Brittany, Cassidy, and Camryn" Kelly said and Shay smiled

"Gabriella" She said

"I thought since she was going to be the godmother and since she has been such a powerful influence on the both of us…. We could name the girl's middle name after her" Kelly finished and Shay nodded her head

"Naomi Gabriella Severide" Shay smiled and so did Kelly

"I think we just figured out her name" Kelly said and she smiled again, they stayed in silence for a while until they realized it was time for bed and did so.

Kelly led Shay through the new house's hallway and laid her down in the king bed, laying down next to her as well and falling asleep.

…..

Today was the fireman's barbeque and Shay and Kelly were running late. Gabby had called 10 minutes earlier and asked if they were on their way. She had promised Gabby that they were and that they would be there soon.

Kelly pulled up on the side of the road and helped her get out, he carried the two apple pies and then the two of them walked to their group together.

"Shay" Gabby squealed seeing her best friend and running towards her

"Hey Gabs" Shay chuckled hugging her

"Okay, so I know it's a little early but, I want to know the name of the baby" Gabby groaned hanging on to her

"Matt, how many drinks has she had?" Shay asked

"Just 1 beer shay" Gabby laughing hitting her lightly

"Okay, okay" Shay said holding her hands up in defense

Shay and Gabby talked for hours, which it didn't feel like it had been that long because time fly's when you're having fun.

Shay looked down at her belly as she felt a strong kick "Ow" She winced and Gabby turned towards her

"Shay?" Gabby asked

"No, no I'm fine… Ow" She screamed again

Kelly heard Shay scream from the other table, so he got up and ran over "Baby, what's wrong?" He asked

"Kelly, I think she's in labor. Go get your car and bring it around front, I'll get Matt to help me bring her to the curb" Gabby said and he nodded, running away to get his car

"Shay, just breathe with me" Gabby instructed and she nodded

Gabby and Matt each took one of her arms and guided her towards the front entrance.

"Matt, get in the front, I'll get in the back with Shay" Gabby instructed and they all nodded

"We'll meet you at Lakeshore" Matt told the chief and he nodded, telling everyone from 51 to wrap up their stuff and head to Lakeshore.

….

Inside of the delivery room, Shay was pushing as hard as she could to get Naomi out. The doctor instructed to push one more time before Shay and Kelly heard cries coming from her.

Shay smiled and cried as Naomi was placed in Shay's arms. Kelly smiled and placed a kiss on both of his girls.

They wheeled Shay back into a private room and the three settled down, they didn't talk; they just enjoyed the moment and enjoyed their new addition to the family.

"So have you guys picked out a name for her, yet?" A nurse asked coming into the room later

"Yes we have, her name is going to be Naomi Gabriella Severide" Kelly answered

"I will put that on your birth certificate" She replied walking out of the room

"Do you think it's time for her to meet the rest of the family?" Kelly asked and Shay nodded

"Okay, come here baby girl" Kelly replied cooing at the little girl

"Uh what do you think you're doing?" Shay asked snatching Naomi away from him

"Taking her out to the waiting room" Kelly said sarcastically

"No bring them in here" Shay scoffed and watched as he walked out of the room

Gabby stood up as she watched Kelly walk down the hallway "Kelly" Gabby breathed hugging him

"How is shay?" Gabby asked

"She's good, she wouldn't let the baby go, so she asked me to bring all of you guys into the room" Kelly smiled gesturing for them to follow

"Oh my goodness, Shay, she's beautiful" Gabby smiled looking down at her

"What's her name?" Herman asked smiling down at Naomi

"Naomi Gabriella Severide" Kelly said out loud smiling as Gabby's head snapped up and put her hands over her mouth

"Shay…Kelly" Gabby breathed crying and snuggled into Matt as he hugged her

"Gabby we want you and Matt to be the god parents" Shay said and both Matt and Gabby nodded

"We would love to, thank you" Matt replied and Shay smiled

"Would you like to hold your god daughter, Gabby?" Shay asked and Gabby nodded

Gabby took Naomi into her arms and smiled, she never knew that Shay would ever find such a great guy. She knew that Shay was lesbian, but deep down inside she also knew that Shay loved Kelly too much to love anybody else, that's why she had commitment issues. Gabby's glad that Shay and Kelly got married, the couple's love was just right under their noses.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Shay smiled down at her 2 month year old daughter, Naomi was a spitting image of her father. Blue eyes and just enough hair to see that it was brown. Naomi's cousins, Kaitlin and Adrianna, were thrilled to have a little girl cousin.

Kelly started back at work a month before and shay only had a week left until she started again. She was going to Miss Naomi, but she knew that she had to go back to work.

Kelly called an hour ago saying that he had 2more hours of shift and then he would pick up some dinner and bring it home.

Shay was brought back to current time when she heard her phone ringing "Hello?" She answered

"Hey Shay, it's Gabs" Gabby replied walking up her own front steps

"Hey Gabs, what's up?" Shay asked

"Oh well I just got home, Kelly said he was on his way to the Deli" Gabby said smiling at Matt who had stayed home that day and kissing him

"How are my god babies doing?"

"Good, Ade, Kate, do you want to say hello to your Aunt Leslie?" Gabby asked putting it on Speaker

"Hi Aunt Leslie" They both replied

Shay sniffled a laugh and began talking but was stopped by Gabby "And hos is my god daughter?" Gabby asked

"Amazing, growing like a weed" Shay chuckled picking up Naomi

"Well that's what happens" Gabby said

"I know, but… Hey sorry Gabs, but Kelly just got home" Shay said spotting her husband walk through the door

"It's okay, talk to you later Shay" Gabby replied

"Bye" Shay said hanging up

"Hey baby" Kelly smiled kissing her lips and then kissing Naomi's forehead "And hello little one"

"Ready to eat?" Kelly asked holding up the bag

Shay nodded and together they walked to the kitchen, Shay placed Naomi in her highchair and strapped her in.

"How was shift?" Shay asked

"It was good, slow day"

"I'm glad you said that here and not the station" Shay chuckled remembering when Mills jinxed their day

"I'm not stupid like Mills" He chuckled and so did Shay, they were drawn from their thoughts when Naomi giggled

"What's that baby? You hungry?" Kelly asked getting up from his spot and grabbing the baby food from the pantry.

Kelly fed Naomi and put her down in the play pen once she was done; Kelly and Shay sat down on the couch and watched TV. They would've continued, but Shay's phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked

"Hey Shay, sorry to bother you again. You want to go out for dinner with the kids and hubby?" Gabby asked

"Of course, where to?"

"Red Lobster" Gabby told her and Shay nodded

"Okay see you then, bye" Gabby said hanging up

"Bye"

….

Gabby bounced Gavin on her lap as he continued to cry, his older sister, Adrianna, decided it would be funny if she poked him in the eye. Matt had scolded her and placed her on the other side of the table "Ade that's not funny" Matt told her as she continued to laugh "Daddy" She giggled and he shook his head

"No baby, you hurt Gavin" Matt said and she pouted

Me hurt Gave?" She asked and he nodded, she started to cry and she walked towards Gavin "I sorry, Gave?" She said kissing hi and he smiled at her.

Gabby looked up ate Matt, smiled and continued soothing Gavin. The kids we getting along better and they said sorry every time they hurt each other.

"Hey guys" Kelly said walking up to the table with Naomi in his arms

"Hey Kelly, Shay" Matt said hugging both of them and kissing Naomi

Shay sat down next to Gabby, Adrianna, Kaitlin, and Gavin, while Kelly sat down next Matt, Jaylen, and of course Naomi.

The families enjoyed their dinner with very few mishaps and arguments, coming from Adrianna and Kaitlin who were getting ready to turn 4. Gabby and Matt had been dreading for them to grow up so fast, but at the same time they knew it was best.

Gavin and Jaylen were going to turn 2 in seven months and Matt and Gabby could hardly believe it had been that long.

Matt turned to look at Gabby as she felt his two daughters falling asleep in his arms; the boys were asleep in Kelly and Shay's arms, while Naomi was getting ready to fall asleep in Gabby's arms.

"I'm guessing it's past their bed times" Kelly chuckled and Gabby nodded

"Me too" Gabby Yawned

"Let's go" Matt chuckled pulling Gabby out of the booth with the boys in their strollers and a girl in each of the parents' arms.

Shay walked behind Kelly as he held Naomi and the two walked to their car, Naomi fell asleep in the back of the car along with Shay.

Once Kelly stopped in front of the house, he smiled and gently shook him awake "Shay" Kelly whispered and she jolted awake

"Hey" She smiled

"Hey, you want to go to bed?" He asked and she nodded, Kelly took her hand and took Naomi into his arms.

He first walked Shay to their bed room and layed her down, since Naomi was already asleep he put her down in the portable baby bouncer in the corner while he undressed his wife.

Once she was settled in the bed, Kelly picked Naomi up again and proceeded to the nursery. When Naomi started to cry he slightly cursed and bounced her.

"Hey baby girl, its okay, go back to sleep" He cooed

Naomi yawned and placed her head on his shoulder and fell asleep again, he smiled and ever so gently layed her down in the crib. He kissed her forehead and walked out of the nursery.

Kelly undressed as well and crawled into bed next to Shay, as soon as his head hit the pillows he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! I'm sorry to say that this is going to be the last chapter of Spaces between the lines! :( ….. I know, I know, but on other news, good news! A new story will be up soon it's going to be called 16 Wishes, I'm not going to tell you the summary just yet, and you'll have to wait until you see it on the story board.**

**Epilogue (15 years later)**

Adrianna walked into the common room after school and sat down next to her brother Jaylen "Hey Mom, Dad" She said kissing them "Hey Jaylen" She said kissing him as well

"Hey Ade, where's your sister?" Gabby asked

"She and Damien are going out from an early dinner, but would be back at 5:30" She replied getting out her homework

"Okay… Jaylen, how do you feel about your last game of high school" Matt asked

"Pretty good, we're going to win" He smiled

Gabby just shook her head and laughed "You going to drive your brother and get ready for the game?" Gabby asked

"Yeah, I'll change into my uniform there and drive him" She nodded getting back to her homework.

Adrianna was a senior cheerleader for the high school, even though she had graduated last year, she had signed up to be a senior cheerleader. A senior cheerleader is a graduate student that was a cheerleader for their high school and still wants to cheer.

Adrianna had promised her brother, Jaylen that she would be senior cheerleader, but only until he graduated, which was this year.

Gavin and Kaitlin were involved with the school, just not a cheerleader of football player. Gavin played baseball and Kaitlin played tennis. Their last games were earlier this year since those sports only have one season as Football and Cheerleading is year round for their high school.

Adrianna shut her folder closed and put it back in her back pack, she glanced at the clock and stood up. "Come on Jaylen, we have to go" She said and he nodded kissing both of his parents along with Adrianna and left.

…

Outside the dressing rooms in the back of the stadium, Adrianna was practicing in front of the audience with the others.

As soon as they heard the blow horn and the speaker talking, everyone went silent "I pronounce to you, the Amundsen Vikings!" he yelled and the crowd went wild

Adrianna and the other cheerleaders started screaming and cheering for the team, Jaylen, the team captain, ran out first and then the rest by order.

They ran over to the side lines and gathered around their coach, they discussed the game plan and broke off. Jaylen took his position and waited for one of his team mates to pass the ball.

The game had been going on for about 55 minutes and there were only about 5-10 minutes left. The score was 24-28, and they were in the lead.

The last score of the game was at their tails, Chandler, one of his team mates; passed him the ball and he ran towards the line.

As soon as he crossed it, he threw the ball down and started cheering. His team mates ran up to him and started cheering with him.

Adrianna and her team started jumping up and down, went out to the field and joined them. Adrianna ran up to her brother and gave him a big hug, he did so as well and stopped as his girlfriend, Hannah, one of the other cheerleaders, came up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Adrianna saw it coming; she took out her phone and snapped a picture of them before putting it back in her pocket.

After they changed out of their uniforms, the three of them; Adrianna, Jaylen, and Hannah, met all of house 51 outside.

Gabby gave Jaylen the biggest hug she could possibly give him, so did his Aunt Shay along with his Dad, other sister, Kaitlin, and his brother, Gavin.

They ate out at the firehouse, barbeque, Jaylen's favorite and had a good time. Shay had sat next to him along with Hannah, Shay started telling old family stories and Jaylen couldn't quiet remember one she was telling, but he thought it was cute.

"Okay so the Casey's and Kelly, Naomi, and I were at the winter cabin" She started

_**Flashback**_

"**Jaylen, stop throwing snow at your sisters and come eat!" Gabby yelled getting the attention of the 9 year old**

"**Coming momma!" he yelled back, smirking at his sisters and throwing one more snowball at them and running off**

"**Ugh!" Both Adrianna and Kaitlin, 10 years old yelled**

"**Come on Kate" Adrianna said getting a snowball for both her and herself**

**The two snuck up behind their brother who was currently eating a sandwich, sitting on a bar stool at the counter and threw them at him.**

"**Ahh" He yelled and Gabby turned around**

"**Girls!" She yelled "You can't do that in the house, go up to your rooms" She scolded**

**The girls looked at their brother who was smirking, but started to cry once their mom turned back around. **

…**..**

**Present**

"God you have no idea how much trouble we got into" Adrianna sighed putting her head down along with Kaitlin

"Aww I'm sorry guys" Jaylen laughed

"It's okay we got you back" Kaitlin laughed and he tilted his head as he was confused

"What?" he asked

"Remember car wash, 2028?" Adrianna asked

"Oh my god that was my payback?" He asked

"Wait, what happened?" Hannah asked and Herman laughed

"They made him dress up into a bikini with a wig and cheap makeup, he washed the neighbor's cars" Herman said laughing at the memory

"Dang" He sighed and they all laughed

Later when they were still outside, Naomi came walking out smiling "So I heard a special someone won their last game" She said smiling and so did Jaylen

Jaylen got up and walked up to his cousin, he hugged her and she hugged him back "Hey Naomi, thanks for coming" he smiled walking back to the group.

"No problem and if I hadn't gotten here, who would give you this?" She asked holding up an envelope

"What does it say, buddy?" Kelly asked

He read over the letter and gasped "What?" Matt asked

"I just got a letter from the Manager of the Chicago Bears…. They want me to play for their team" He smiled looking up, to see his mom with crystal tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh baby" She cried running up to him and hugging him tightly

"Mom" He blushed and she stepped back "Sorry Jay, I'm just so happy for you" She laughed wiping tears away from her eyes

Hannah laughed as well and walked up to him; she kissed him so hard that when she stepped back she saw a huge smiled form on his face.

"You're going to do great; I know this because you always are"

**Hey guys! I'm afraid that's the ending, I'm sorry it was so short, but at the same time this was my biggest story. Please leave a review and stayed tuned for 16 Wishes! Thanks so much for all the amazing comments on Instagram, and the PM's on Fan fiction, it means the world to me….**

**Xoxo- A**


End file.
